Eternal Objective
by Jen9898
Summary: Sasori and his Grandmother are on a mission to destroy the Heir of the Hyuga Clan.  Although he does not know that the girl he meets is the girl he must kill.
1. The thing

**A/N: Hello people! I am new to this website and this is my first story so if you decide to review, go easy on me. My feelings get hurt easily. Well not really. I don't mind if you criticize but whatever. Anyways, I haven't watched Naruto Shippuden yet -.- because I randomly decided to get obsessed with Naruto again and I don't want to watch the episodes too fast so don't spoil anything for me in your reviews please ^.^. Anyways I hope you guys like the story. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but if I feel like it or depending on the reviews I might make it multi-chaptered. The main couple will be SasoHina and maybe a little DeiHina in later chapters! Well enjoy!**

**Warning: I haven't watched Naruto Shippuden so I might give you the wrong information sorry! Also I might have bad grammar because I am editing it myself and sometimes I forget that I have to do first person: P but I went over this a couple of times so it should be okay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would probably make everybody love Hinata and stop her annoying stuttering -.-.**

Sasori POV

"Grandma Chiyo, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't smile for days or show any emotion except anxiety. When I secretly observed her in her room, she seemed to pace around numerous times.

She sensed the worry in my voice as she focused her gaze onto my concerned, brown eyes. "Um, I think we need to go somewhere soon. It's a bit dangerous, but the Kazekage requested it." She mumbled.

I blinked. "I don't see what the problem is."

"Well I can't leave you alone. I don't trust anyone to watch you while I'm gone and this will be the first time you've gone out of your village" her eyes narrowed and stared at the ground. "I don't want you to get hurt…" she glanced up. "Again…" she added in such a hushed whisper I didn't catch it.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" I held up my arms and flexed. "See I have muscles."

Grandma Chiyo chuckled a bit and nodded. "Alright if you say so. We will be leaving in about an hour. Start packing." I nodded and dashed into my room gathering clean clothes and other supplies. Excitement soared through my body. I have never been away from Suna and this would be the first time I have ever traveled before.

As we headed out into a direction I have never gone before, I glared around my surroundings, while Grandma Chiyo sighed and scanned the environment unsteadily. The replication puppets of my parents that I made a few months ago were carried into a journey-sized bag on grandma's back. I shrugged my shoulders. Was something bad going to happen? I asked myself.

We entered into a dark-like forest with unknown animals making ear-piercing noises. "Grandma Chiyo? W-where exactly are we going?" I questioned, trying my best to hold in my fear. We were leaping from random tree branches quickly. I made sure that I tried to not put much weight. Some of the branches were weak and couldn't take much pressure.

"We are going to the Leaf village. Be careful. They have well-trained ninjas. Some of them could even surpass my level of experience."

I stared at her in awe. I felt the hairs on my back stand up and my body shutter a bit. A smile appeared on my grandmother's face. "Don't worry, Sasori. If they get to us, I'll kill them and protect me with your life." Randomly, she took out a scroll that had the instructions of the mission. She stared at them with a serious look.

"Grandma, can I see" She shot me a fake smile and tossed the delicate piece of paper. I caught the paper without struggle and revealed the words in it. The mission said to kill the Heir of the Hyuga clan. My eyes widened slightly. I have never killed a person before. I blinked and returned the scroll back to my grandmother's delicate palms.

Finally we arrived to the village. Everything was so much more different. The buildings were made of different material and it was so much cleaner. The sandy ground I was used to was either replaced with mushy green grass or stony roads. I expected sand to usually get caught in shoes and become such a nuisance but this place was so different. As we both paused engulfing the scenery, I took my shoes off and pouring the sand out of shoes. I wouldn't usually do this since there was no point when the more sand particles would eventually end in my shoes again, but there was no sand here. When I slipped on my shoes, I noticed that my grandmother was several paces ahead of me as if she forgot me. I scampered to her side like a lost puppy to its worried mother.

"We will need to find a hotel fast before people notice we came from a different place." She stated not leaving her gaze from the unfamiliar scenery. Grandma Chiyo worried too much I thought. "Also we will be getting some clothes from here to change into." I looked up at her with an ungrateful look. I carried all this clothes for nothing. When she stopped, I bumped into her not noticing because I was too busy moping about lugging around useless junk on my back.

Grandma muttered various words and scoured her purse for some money. The sales man nodded taking out some oddly patterned clothes. I stood on my toes trying to see the clothes. He picked out a ridiculous costume and put it toward my view. "This would just look fabulous on him!" He shouted. I stared at him with a discontent look. After his statement I noticed his voice was very high-pitched for his age.

"Hey are you gay?" I snickered.

The man glared at him with furious eyes and a long vein appearing on his forehead. "W-what did you say!" He shrieked.

My grandmother put a hand on my shoulder giving me a disapproving look. "Stop. That's no way to treat such a kind man." She commanded then brought her attention back to the man. "I apologize, he says things without thinking" Closing my eyes, I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest. "Um, could I have that and that" She pointed at two bearable outfits. I shrugged my shoulders; thank God my grandmother had some sense of taste I said to myself.

Once we finally left and paid for a room, I dived into my soft bed colliding with cold pillows. I clutched the covers lazily over my body. Traveling miles from one village was exhausting especially for someone his age he thought while snoring.

Grandma Chiyo rolled her eyes and lay on her bed. Unconsciously, she brought out the scroll and glared at it. She didn't want to kill this girl…

I warily forced my eyes to open and slow arose from the bed. I wiped the drool from the mouth and slapped it across the bed. Of course Grandma Chiyo was already awake. I was a bit of the lazy type.

I stood up trying my best to shake off my sleepiness. "Grandma, can I go take a walk?" I asked. She was fixing one of the puppets as she made a disapproving look. "I'll try to not kill anyone." I added.

She stared at him and sighed. "Fine. Be back here and don't get lost. Also, don't let your guard down. We don't know if someone is tracking us down or anything. Don't leave any trace or suspicions alright?" I nodded. She reached into her pocket giving me some money in case of an emergency. The money she gave could have last for weeks. I sighed knowing she wanted me to be extra safe.

I headed towards the door and glanced around my shoulder. "I'll be back soon. Bye Grandma Chiyo" I muttered. Then I left closing the door behind me.

Hinata POV

I had to get away from all of this. It was so scary. Every day I was tortured physically and emotionally, and mentally by my cruel father. "Why are you so weak, Hinata? You don't deserve to live." Each remark sliced through my skin like a brand new and sharpened kunai knife, ever so painfully with a burning finish. Even though it eventually healed, it would always stay as a terrible scar that would forever be shown on my fragile skin representing my unsteady, disappointing life.

When I trained with him, he never held back his feelings. His palms strike me as if he was battling a shinobi more powerful than himself. In his eyes, he knew I wanted to stop, but he never did. Whenever I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach and howling in pain he would just stare with his eyes filled with despise and hate.

My life was like this ever since I was old enough to stand up, and after years of bearing it, I couldn't take it anymore. Never again would I want to see my family. I sprinted through the thick forest, not caring if I got lost. I arrived to a stream with a waterfall. Tears streamed through her eyes. I snickered a shallow laugh. "My tears are just like the waterfall. So is my life…Crashing down continuously…" She smiled sickeningly.

Suddenly she heard a rustle. She spun around and swiftly flung a kunai knife directly where the noise came from. A puny squirrel scampered out with huge eyes. It squeaked a warning to its friends and crawled up to his home. I sighed at the thought it was someone else. "At least that squirrel has somebody that it cares about…and a home to get back to." I spat out. I went towards the bush to retrieve my kunai knife, but then I felt skin. Shock exploded in body as I screamed as a she felt a hand grab onto her. She fainted onto the mysterious figure unsure of what just happened.

Sasori POV

I roamed along the streets, trying my best to memorize where everything was so I wouldn't get lost. I sighed. Maybe I should train for a bit. I headed for the forest. Hearing a faint cry, I stopped quickly. "Someone is out there" I whispered to myself. I carefully tip-toed closer and saw a girl a little younger than me. She was near a noisy waterfall muttering words that I couldn't make out. I blinked and gasped in my mind when I saw tears dripping from the end of her chin.

She smiled and snickered. I blinked. Was she happy or sad? I hid behind a bush and moved a bit to get a better view. Unluckily the girl heard me and pitched a kunai at me. I put my arms in a cross to protect myself. Although it hit the ground near my foot as I gave a quiet but relieved sigh. A baby squirrel chirped out of nowhere and went to its brothers.

I faced my face to the girl again. She was saying more words with an obvious essence of sadness. Shockingly, she came toward the bush reaching for her knife. My eyes widened a bit as she touched my face and retracted it quickly. I grabbed her wrist, but she already fell onto me unconsciously.

Hinata POV

"W-what happened?" I asked out loud, while rubbing the bump on my skull.

"Are you okay?" A red-haired boy asked. I twitched, and after a moment of letting every come back to me I just decided to scream. The boy, who seemed a year or two older than me, winced at the squeal I made and plugged his ears with his index fingers. I blinked and bursted into tears. Immediately, I glared down to hide my tears. I expected for my vision to meet the ground, although instead I saw that I was sitting on the boy's lap. I blushed furiously as I frantically struggled to get off as soon as possible. I noticed that he was glaring at me. I gulped and suddenly my eyes met his. His eyes were a chocolate-brown that made me feel warm and protected. His face got closer as I stared at him scared of his next move. "Hey you know that thing?" He asked simply.

I blinked. "Huh?"

He looked from side to side making sure no one was there. He put his hand near my ear and whispered with slightly more volume "The thing!" He gazed at my face with a worried look.

"I-I don't know what that is" I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the river to rub away my tears. Surprisingly, his fingers gripped my chin, and pulled to make me stare at his face. I desperately wanted to explode into tears once again, not giving a care for how much he would judge me.

Once my tears descended from my chin, I felt something rub on my cheek and down to my chin. He was using his clothes to wipe away my awful tears. "Ano…you will ruin your shirt." I warned him.

He shrugged. "I don't care. I didn't like the dumb old shirt or that creepy sales man either" He glimpsed at my expression noticing my slight chuckle. As soon as I noticed he was eyeing me I stopped.

"Um…did you hear all of that…Before I tried to attack you with a kunai?" I inquired. He nodded as I turned away feeling my face burn up a bit. "You didn't have to help me. I am really too troublesome. At least, that is what my father thinks…" I peered down as I sensed raw liquid emerge from my eye, gradually blurring my eyesight.

My ear flinched as I detected an exhale erupted from his mouth. He split a palm-sized piece of clothing from his oddly patterned shirt.

Sasori POV

I sensed her glare and noticed she was staring at my ragged clothing. She didn't make it obvious that she disgusted the pattern. Another sigh escaped from my mouth. "It was the best looking thing at the store, yet it was still not even close to being attractive. It's not my fault that gay man who made it didn't know he made it so ugly" I unconsciously defended out loud. A chuckle slipped from her mouth as my face reddened.

"A-ano…" She stammered. "What was that thing you said before? You know 'the thing'" Her eyes practically told her how her life was lived. A life that was full of fear, loneliness, disappointment, and resentment.

For an unexplainable reason, I clutched her waist and brought her close, but not close enough to embrace a hug. Instead, I examined her face, making her feel awkward but I didn't notice her discomfort. As I finally acknowledged what I was doing, I abandoned the seducing pose immediately. I was about to do…'the thing'. I gulped, what had this girl done to me? Make me feel so soft and weak-like almost like tofu.

I paused for a while, letting my thoughts swirl around in my mind. "Um…why did you rip some of your shirt?" she mumbled making me snap out of my thoughts. I glanced down and remembered that I tore it off to attend to her tears. I slowly wiped them away. She turned an odd red. "T-Thank you…"

I nodded and threw the rag away as the wind dragged some place he didn't care about.

"Um…about 'the thing'. Um, I'd rather show you other people doing it" I said rather awkwardly.

I sprung up from my position. She just sat there and gazed at me confusingly. I put my hand out motioning her to take it. She did and gasped a bit when I harshly pulled her up. Unfortunately, she tripped in the process of getting up and we ended in an unusual state. My back was facing the ground while both her hands were in mine and she was on top of me. She squealed and panicked. "IM SO SORRY!" she apologized. She swiftly tore apart from me and vigorously brought me back to my feet and bowed a billion times.

"It's alright! It's not like I'm hurt." My hand unexpectedly urged me to grasp hers. Her eyes perked up and stared at mine. "Come on! I want to show you it!" Together we darted from branch to branch completely unaware that our hands were still interlocked.

Finally, we made back into Konoha's streets with both of us panting and still trying to catch our breaths. "Hey are you alright?" I asked.

She coughed a bit and nodded. "It's nothing" She gave a weak smile with her eyes closed.

Once our heart rates were back to normal, I pointed to our right. Our eyes both lay upon a couple giggling with each other and flirting. "They are about to do 'the thing'"

The girl watched patiently anxious for what was going to happen. There was a woman wearing a purple tank top with black short shorts. She also wore high heels and red nail polish. Her eyes were a pretty hazel and her hair was a soft brunette. The couple giggled a little more and their eyes met. Their lips clashed together as they passionately kissed each other.

"Isn't it weird?" I asked making her wake from her daze. Her attention was brought back to me and again our eyes met. I noticed that her eyes were different from most other girls. They were completely the shade of lavender and a tint of whiteness as well. Without even noticing we were close to each other like the couple we just watched, and out of nowhere, we did 'the thing'.

**Sooo? How'd you like it? I hope I didn't bore you guys or make it too cheesy. I have a few ideas about what might happen next, but if you guys have any suggestions, you might as well tell me. Also I am doing requests on any couples for Naruto. Unless I really hate that couple or I don't know the character. Anyways, tell me how you guys liked it by reviewing! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	2. Secret Love shortlived

**A/N: Hey again. Eh no one is reviewing yet :(. Or at least not when I am writing now :/. Anyways, I hope you guys actually enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully you will feel the same for this one as well. Sorry it took me a few days. At least I don't take a year. But I probably will o.o. Lol jk.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( but I want to!**

Sasori POV

When we finally parted, we both blushed and avoided eye contact. "We just did 'the thing'" She declared. "It's weird. I don't even know you." She paused. "Or your name."

"Sasori…" I answered. A sweet smile appeared on her face.

"That's a cute name. Sasori-kun" She stared up the sky, and realized the reasons all of this happened.

"Hey so what happened with you near that waterfall? You were like crying and smiling and then like laughing." I questioned.

She sighed. "My father…he never ever thought of me as anything good. He despised me and when he trained me, it was more like abuse. I decided to run away and that's why I was saying all that stuff before." I could tell she was embarrassed but covered it with hatred. "I never will go back there again!" She screamed.

"Hey calm down." I mumbled as her wails attracted rude stares and whispers around us. I awkwardly put my arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She suddenly began sobbing onto my shirt and nuzzled her cheeks onto my neck. "It's alright, I'm here for you." I randomly kissed her cheek. She stopped crying and stared at me weirdly. Out of nowhere, a growl came from her stomach. She blushed and clutched her stomach. "Come on, let me buy you something to eat." I insisted.

"No. I am so much of a burden." She gazed at her feet. The memories were tearing her apart, and she wanted to cry again but instead she just held in her tears. Then her face was straight for some reason. Hatred was again shown on her face. She casted me a destructive glare. What changed her mood so suddenly?

Hinata POV

The red-headed boy seemed so sweet. His eyes made me want to faint into his buff-like arms (well not really cuz they are too young but whatever ^.^). It almost felt as though he was her body guard or something. Then it hit me. Maybe this young boy was really just a ninja that transformed into a boy to get me to come back home. No no I must be silly. I tried to convince myself, but something bad came from him, maybe he was a threat. It didn't matter; I wasn't going to back down. I carefully observed him with a straight face. His eyes flickered at my sudden change in character.

I confidently positioned myself into the famous Hyuga position. He reacted trembled to my stance and hesitantly took one step back. "Uh…what are you doing?" He wondered.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME BACK!" I shrieked. Instantly, I built up chakra to my palms and aimed it toward his chest. He gasped and dodged it at the last second, not expecting me to actually attack. I backed away a bit. I didn't have much chakra, and after escaping from home and crying my tears out, I had already accumulated most of my energy. "Hey what are you doing?" He demanded.

His comment didn't do much except agitate me. I summoned the chakra to both my palms and fully charged with the insufficient amount of energy that my body provided. Instead of dodging it, He grabbed both of my wrists swiftly. I gasped trying to get out of his grip. "Why are you attacking me?" He asked bitterly. I shut my mouth not saying a single word. I tried again to get away from his grip, but he was too strong. At that moment, my face and lips encountered drips of salty water. I was weeping pathetically. I couldn't take it any longer as I fell to my knees. I felt him stare at me with uneasy, tense eyes. He reached out to relive another hug, but I nudged away. I crawled away the minute he released my wrists and clasped my legs closely to my chest.

Sasori POV

I squeamishly plop down next to her. Again I questioned her curiously. "Why did you try to attack me?"

She flashed me a fierce, dominant glimpse. "You can't make me go home!" she squealed.

I shot her a confused look. "I don't even know where your home is."

"Don't even try me. I know that you are probably just a spy that was paid by my father to bring me back!"

"I promise you that I wouldn't do anything to you that would ever harm you!" I fought back. (Mwahaha he would regret saying this)

She looked at me wide-eye. I grabbed her hand. "Let's go get something to eat!" I snapped my head up and saw that it was already sunset. Wow time goes by fast when I'm around this girl. As we arrived at the shops, I noticed a ragged dango shop. The sign on it was about to fall and crumble. The windows were broken and there were holes around the shed. I shrugged. If they were so poor, I should at least give them some business.

Hinata POV

I wanted to get away from Sasori, but two sides of me were fighting for and against it. I looked from side to side seeing mini figures of me. One in a beautiful white gown with angel-like wings and the other one had a dark look and had a pitch fork and other deadly-looking features.

As we entered we hit some bells that probably served a purpose to tell the owner they got visitors. My observations were correct when a young boy appeared near the counters. "Oniisan, someone is here!" Right after the boy's statement a much older, handsomer man came out. He had dark hair and separated bangs in the front. His hair was long for a boy and was tied in a low pony-tail.

I quickly absorbed my surroundings. The inside was dusty and full of stale air. The floors were dirty and made of wood, and whenever we took a step it would make an_ eek_ noise. Sasori acquainted me to the table. Once we were both seated, the boy dashed to our table. "Er, we haven't had a customer in a while, so we could not afford menus." Then he mumbled what they could serve to us in a steady-pace, not too fast or slow. I let Sasori order some things. He said it with much spirit as though he has never been to a dango shop.

Hm…I thought for a moment. Sasori actually didn't seem like he was around here other than his clothing. He had an odd smell and I don't usually see red-heads around Konoha. Maybe the place he came from didn't have dango shops. I shrugged. I guess it didn't matter anyways.

The boy nodded with excitement and raced into the kitchen. The older one came with a smile, giving us our drinks. I ate hungrily, devouring the food fast. A chuckle slipped from Sasori's mouth. I glared at him with a death-look still unsure if he was safe or not. "You must be really hungry, ne? You look cute when you eat fast." He interrupted. I blushed looking away as I started eating more slow-paced. He smiled. "I wonder why they don't have such good business. Their food is great!"

I nodded in agreement. "Maybe it's because of the way it looks like. Run-down…" I added.

The older one came toward us. I guessed he noticed us talking about the shop. "The shop is really old. We were actually going to close it the day after tomorrow because we are already in debt and losing more money." He told us sadly. "Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it here!" He grabbed out finished plates and empty glasses of water.

"Man I feel bad for them." Sasori muttered.

"Yeah, do you think…maybe we could help them?"

He approved of my decision. We got up and Sasori grabbed a wad of cash from his pocket. It was obvious that the amount was much more than how much the food was worth. "Um, this is more than what you need to pay for." The older man conveyed.

"I know. We also want to help clean up the place. The least we could do for your delicious food." Sasori announced ending with a sweet caring smile.

"I-its ok-"

"We don't mind at all. Actually, we insist!"

"Well, if you really want to..."

Right away, we grabbed cleaning tools and sorted the furniture and cleaned away all the dust. After a few hours, everything was shining brightly and even the outside seemed clean as new. As we said out good-byes to the man and got outside, the sun was already hidden and the moon and stars claimed the sky.

Sasori reached into his pocket again handing out some money in front of me. "Here, you're going to need some if you aren't going home" he warned.

"B-But it's yours!" I rejected. He didn't reply and held the money in front of me. I sighed and shyly took it away from his hand stuffed it into my pocket.

Sasori POV

"Wow, it's late!" I yelped. "Grandma Chiyo is going to eat me!"

The blue-haired princess stared at me with distressed eyes. Wow, I felt speechless. At the night, her hair was glowing intensely and the when the moons reflected her appealing eyes, she resembled an angel. I snapped out of my daze, and hugged her. "I have to go really badly. I hope to see you again!" As I released her, my lips accidentally glided at her cheek. We both blushed. We glared at each other for a while and then I decided to leave from there.

Hinata POV

I didn't know exactly what just happened, but my heart had an odd exploding like feeling. It was a charming feeling that had never happened to her before. For once, I smiled. It was a true more lively smile, a feeling she would never forget. She touched her heart with her palm. Was this what she has desired for so long? She opened her mouth a bit. "Love…"

Sasori POV

I scurried into the hotel. Everybody's lights were off and nobody was awake. It was probably already late. When I came to the door, I felt my hand shake a little. Since when was I nervous? I grabbed the knob and turned it slowly, trying my best to not wake my grandmother. When I emerged into the room, silence took over except for an owl hooting from a distance. I emitted a soft sigh and headed toward my bed. Suddenly the lights were on and the brightness blurred my vision for a moment. Grandma Chiyo was staring at me with disappointment. "I was so worried." The words came from her mouth sending mournful vibes across the air.

"I'm sorry…I got, um, distracted." It was technically the truth.

She scoffed. "I forgive you, but we can't stay here as if it's vacation." She hesitated. "We have to start our mission. We need to find this girl. "She took out the scroll and showed me the picture. It resembled the girl I practically spent my whole day with.

**Was it good? Bad? Boring? Tell me and review! ^.^ I need reviews to keep this story alive! Anyways, tell me if I'm being too cheesy. I feel like I am with these lame endings lol. I think this one was shorter than the last one, but whatever! I'll try my best to get the next chapter up, but I need to spend time with my friends and family :P. It's summer so I need to relax too :).**


	3. The Truth Behind Everything

**Yes I finally did this chapter. You people need to give me some ideas! I know you guys probably just want to see some action with Sasori and Hinata, but the plot is important as well lol. So give me some ideas to make this story more interesting. I don't think I am really attracting very many people xD. This was actually going to be and DeiHina story, but there are barely any Sasori stories so yeah. Oh also by the way, Tsunade is going to be the Hokage for the start and end of this story. I don't feel like talking about Sarutobi :P.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…yet… lol jk**

Sasori POV

My eyes unfastened to the morning's beauty; however, it didn't comfort me from the incident that occurred yesterday. The devastating discovery was locked into my brain and would never withdraw from my thoughts.

I advanced lethargically to the bathroom and flooded my face with raw, ice-biting liquid. I began panted heavily from the piercing reaction and inspected my hands. The memories of us holding hands triggered in my thoughts, causing me to trip backwards and strike the wall. Grandma Chiyo hastily arrived to my side and examined the scene.

"Are you alright? Why did you trip?" She interrogated.

She transported me to bed, laying me down cautiously. "I think I'm just thinking too much is all." I answered.

Grandma Chiyo threw me a straight, undefined face. She retrieved a silky, thin piece of clothing from her bag. Wiping the blood that leaked from my wound, she blabbered out a couple of words "I need to go somewhere. Maybe you should just rest, ne? I heard you during the night. I could tell you didn't get any sleep, so this is your chance to get some. Tomorrow, we are going to go after the Heir alright?" She gathered her things and left me alone.

I sighed; the command didn't seem to make matters any more exceptional. Reaching for my forehead, I felt sweat pouring down my skin.

Random Anbu Black Op POV

I leaped from tree to tree. Something wasn't right. My companion canine, Rida, howled feeling the same feeling as I did. She urged me to travel to the entrance of our village. I separated from my squad, explaining that Rida was suspicious of something. "I'll catch up later!" I yelled back to them. Once we were there, Rida sniffed the ground. Yipping insanely for my attention, she was clawing the floor mercilessly, leaving deep marks on the concrete.

I glanced at the ground. I had a double-take when I saw something unusual on the ground. I stroked the substance. "Sand…" I sniffed the unknown scent and then searched through my pocket and took out a bottle. I filled the bottle with the sand careful not to miss a particle. I gave Rida another whiff of the sand and sealed the bottle. This was more important than catching up to my squad. Someone is here, and they weren't from this village.

Rida growled and requested me to follow. I agreed quickly and we made our way back into the forest. Putting her nose high in the air, she grunted and stop to a halt. She dived from the sturdy trees and onto the ground, and once again began inhaling for the scent. I studied the tree. There were marks on it. It must have been made from the person who managed to get into the village without being caught. They were planning on doing something and getting back to their village safely without getting lost. I hypothesized other reasons, but decided that my first idea was the most reasonable.

Suddenly, Rida was growling as she scurried toward me with a cloth in her mouth. She spat it out. It was dusty and raggy as if it had just been used previously. Rida's ears fluttered, and meanwhile I twitched. I heard distant footsteps. I swiftly grasped a kunai in my knife. A very young girl approached us hesitantly and immediately tried to escape. I easily caught up to her. Rida huffed. "It's the same scent."

I acknowledged Rida's assurance and focused my eyes at the girl. "Who have you been with, ne?" Then realization shot me, this was the Heir of the Hyuga clan. She was tattered and had wounds across her arms and legs. I pushed her onto my back and put her arms around my neck. She tried to refuse to stay with me. "Don't worry. We are going to the Hokage to see what's going on." I gave her a comfortable smile and with that Rika and I fled.

Hinata POV

I was lonely ever since Sasori left me. "I never even told him my name…" I wished to reverse time, although it didn't matter, because we would probably never see each other again. What person in the right mind would want to take care of someone as worthless as me?

I heard a man a few paces away. He had an animal with him, with its jaw gripped onto the rag that Sasori used to rub away my tears. Thoughtlessly, I roamed toward the dog to obtain the rag. I shook my head confused, what was I doing? I stopped for a moment, and hurriedly attempted to flee. I gasped when the man appeared in front of me effortlessly. The wolf-like creature barked something and the man nodded, as if he understood the animal.

While rambling through my thoughts, I appeared to be on the man's back, carrying me piggy-back style. I attempted to withdraw, but I was too weak. So weak that when the man asked me a question moment before I ended up on his back, I wasn't able to understand what he asked. "Don't worry. We are going to the Hokage to see what's going on." The words came out as a blur as I fell asleep on his back.

"Hokage-sama. I found the missing Heir to the Hyuga clan. Hinata Hyuga." The man informed.

"You may leave. I'll take care of her and also I would like to talk to Hinata alone." The blonde woman muttered.

"Wait. We found these." He handed her the cloth and a secured bottle of sand. "I think there is someone here, that isn't from our village." The man bowed and he and his companion left without another word.

My vision was still blurry as I tried to make out where I was. "Hinata, why did you run away?" The woman inquired quite tensely.

"F-father." I mumbled, still utterly confused. I plunged to the ground again.

"H-Hinata!" She wailed. "She's unconscious! Go get the-"was all I could remember.

Hinata's father POV

"Hinata…? Are you okay?" I wondered.

She didn't reply. Instead, she rubbed her head, trying to soak up the enclosure. "Hinata. It's me, your father."

Immediately, fear was shown on her eyes. She crawled to the wall behind the bed. She tried saying words, though they were never released. I wondered what I had done that actually made her sneak away from home.

Then the Hokage came in and requested me to leave. "I think it's best for me to talk to her." She stated.

Hinata POV

I watched my father leave. "Who are you?" I mumbled.

"The Hokage. Call me Tsunade though." She replied with a grin. She made her way to the bed and sat a comfortable distance away from me. "Why did you run away?"

"I hated him." I explained a short summary of my everyday life to the woman I just met. "Please don't make me go back to him." I pleaded, feeling tears rupture from my eyes.

"How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes, you can stay with me at my house. I'm sure you'll love it and also I'll train you, and lucky for you I know much about your family tree and Bakugan. You must visit your father frequently though."

I nodded. At least it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. "Oh and we will start training tomorrow. Meet me at the training grounds at 2pm." She added. "Now follow me. We should go to my house, so I can show you everything."

I aroused from the cozy bed and followed behind her timidly. After a while of hiking around the village, we finally reached our destination. The house was towering over both of us. My mouth formed in an 'O' shape. It was elegant and modern at the same time. It was painted white and was combined with different colors that blended perfectly.

She acquired her key from her purse and opened the door, politely letting me in first. I scrambled in and was unexpectedly impacted by satisfying and gorgeous scenery. Surrounding me were several rooms flooded with the latest furniture. Even though the Hyuga clan had such expensive items around their residence, it would never stand a chance to Tsunade's style which was much more unique and fashionable.

"Do you like it?" she snickered. "Well, you can go ahead and explore the house yourself. There are many rooms, so try not to get lost. Your room is upstairs, 3rd door on your right."

She trotted away. I climbed the stairs anxiously and went into my room. The room was spacious and at one of the corners was my bed. I leaped into the covers. Everything was so fun around here. I never want to go home. Soon I zoned out and felt dreams devour my thoughts.

_The next day…_

Sasori POV

Grandma Chiyo rearranged her puppets for a while before we left. I felt heartbroken whenever we took a step. Every footstep felt like a step closer to her death.

"Grandma Chiyo?" I asserted.

"Hmm?" She purred.

"Uh, maybe we should split-up. We will find her faster." I suggested.

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess. If you find her, just get one of your puppets to get me alright?" I nodded.

I already sensed where she was moments ago, but I didn't mention it to Grandma. "I have to warn her. I should at least say good-bye." I whispered to myself. Maybe she wasn't the girl, and just resembled her or something? I tried convincing myself with countless possibilities.

Grandma Chiyo's POV

Sadness spread through my body. Ever since I heard Sasori talking about that girl during his sleep, I couldn't fall asleep myself. In my head, the flashback preformed.

"_Ugh…" Sasori blurted out. He tossed around with his hands around his head. _

_I appeared by his side in mere seconds. "Sasori." I murmured._

"_No…I don't want to kill you…meet…forest…you…love…" He rambled more other words. I put the words into an understandable sentence. He met the girl that we have to kill._

Obviously, Sasori asked to separate from me to find the girl and clear things up. I chased after him being careful enough, so he hopefully wouldn't detect my presence.

Sasori POV

I had a suspicion that someone was stalking me, but it didn't affect me. All that was important to me was this girl who I barely met or know about.

When I came to a clearing, I saw her rest on a wooden pole that was used for training. Why was she at a training ground? That was a dumb question; she was probably here to train. I mentally smacked myself. I took a deep breath and wandered toward her.

"Sasori?" She sprung toward me with excitement blooming on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again!"

"I wanted to ask you your name." I stated boringly.

"Huh? Oh well its Hinata Hyuga." She answered. "Why?"

"Uh…well..." I gulped, trying to get to the point. "Hinata, I-someone is after you. They want to kill you. You need to leave this village."

"The only person who would probably kill me is my father." She joked.

"Hinata-"

"Hey what the hell is that doing here?" A bizarre lady demanded. My repulsive reaction didn't even bother to hold back.

"Huh? Who are you and what's that awful thing on your forehead? Bird poop?" I taunted.

"WHY YOU-"

"Stop." Grandma Chiyo interrupted. All heads twisted to her direction.

Hinata POV

What was going on? Sasori visits me at such a random time, telling me nonsense and when Tsunade came with such a bleak impression, they get into an immature argument. Then an unpredictable lady appears out of nowhere, making everything even more flustered.

"HINATA! Get behind me!" Tsunade screeched. My brow rose as I completed her task. "They are our enemies. They want to kill you!"

A brief-lasting pain impacted at my heart, although I swished my head from left to right. "Sasori wouldn't try to kill for all that he's done for me!" I fought back. I gazed doubtfully at Sasori with my hand clenched to Tsunade's clothing. "Right, Sasori?"

Sasori held his wrist nervously with an extremely guilty look on his face. "It's true."

"What are you talking Sasori? You would never try to hurt me!" I stammered, ending my sentence with a distinct fake giggle.

"No…" The word tore him apart.

"Sasori. Our chance is now. We have to kill the girl. Our country is more important than just a girl you've been with for a day." The elder lady intruded.

Sasori's eyes extended shockingly. "You knew?"

Sasori POV

Completely unaware, I failed to notice that Grandma Chiyo was already in her battle stance. She sent chakra to her fingers and glided them around the air. The two duplicates of my parents surrounded her.

Grandma Chiyo's fingers drifted across the air. "Sasori! Wake up! If you don't fight, you'll die. She is the Hokage!"

She threw one of the puppets toward me, motioning me to control them, although I stood there and thought aimlessly. I felt paralyzed.

Hinata POV

(I don't know any of Tsunade's Jutsu's yet -.-. I keep forgetting to keep watching Naruto but whatever, so I'm just going to make her use Taijutsu.) Tsunade took her chance, and sped past Sasori. She aimed for her face as the other woman made the puppets grab her and pulled her away. They continued their energetic battle, while I activated my Bakugan.

I bounded toward Sasori with all my force. He gasped and once again dodged reminding me of our last battle. I swiftly kicked him in the face making him almost lose his balance, and instead he took a few steps back to avoiding tumbling towards the ground. Quickly after that, I knelt to the ground and thrusted my leg, intending to trip him. Once he collapsed, I fled a few feet away from him. "Why aren't you fighting me?" I boomed.

I bounded toward him with my hand in the shape of a fist. He glanced up with blood seeping from his mouth. The world stopped for a few seconds when he captured my fist, cleverly throwing back my tactic. I was thrown in the air, but luckily steadied myself to land without creating injury. My nails clenched the floor to create friction and eventually bring me to a halt.

I breathed heavily. I felt the pain in my nails and the numbness in my cheek. I remained still, experiencing the bewilderment coursing through my body. I flushed away the emotion and grimaced. I charged again, feeling more energy through me.

Before I could strike him again, the aged lady grabbed his wrist and escaped into the thick forest. Tsunade appeared at my side. "Humph, whimps!" She mocked.

Ignoring her comment, I glared at Sasori with sour eyes. "I didn't expect this from you." Even though he was far enough to have the inability to hear me, I knew he read my lips.

Sasori POV

When Grandma Chiyo grabbed my wrist, and led me into the forest, I still felt the sharp pain around my body. I looked back and saw Hinata mumble a few bitter words. I read her lips and murmured "I'm sorry." She scoffed and flashed me a despicable gaze.

"Sasori. That Hokage woman was too much for us. We failed our mission." Grandma reminded.

"It doesn't matter." I replied.

**Ugh. I kind of didn't want to write the ending of this chapter. It was probably really boring and short and I am terrible at writing battles. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys, when Hinata is young she has long hair like in Shippuden and it stays like that for this whole story. Anyways, hurry and review! None of you people are reviewing! :( and it makes me feel sad. **


	4. Future Encounter

**Hey, sorry for taking a long time for the people actually interested in reading this story. I got a virus on the computer ~.~ and we had to give it to some guy to fix it. Ok well here this chapter. Hope you enjoy it :). Also, Sasori is 18 and Hinata is 16 and I changed my mind about Hinata's hair being long when she was young. Instead, it's going to be like the actual anime with her hair short while she's young but in this part it's now long. Oh and Akito is the younger boy from the dango shop if you guys didn't understand who he was.**

**Warning: There will probably be more cussing because everybody is older. Again, I haven't watched Shippuden, so I'll just make some of this up as I go. So it might not go exactly like the show. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :((**

_12 years later…_

Hinata POV

I stumbled down the road. It was a beautiful afternoon, and there was a gorgeous sunset beyond the sky. I stared at it for a few seconds, and sighed. "This really reminds me…of everything that happened before." I whispered to myself.

"Hinata! Hey!" Kiba greeted out of nowhere.

My head snapped up and I had instant eye-contact with Kiba. "Kiba!" I yelled.

"It's so nice out! We should go to that popular dango shop!"

My facial expression immediately beamed. "Definitely!"

Once we arrived, Akito speeded toward us. "Hinata! You haven't visited us for a while!" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head sweetly.

"I'm sorry! I've been busy trained with Tsunade." I explained. Akito scoffed.

"Hinata, I think he has a crush on you!" Kiba sneered, nudging me.

I elbowed him. "Shut up!"

"Right, you have a crush on Naruto!"

I slapped him in the face and at the same time I rolled my eyes. I rested my chin on my palm. I examined the place. "This place changed a lot."

"Yeah. Akito told me that they were going in debt a long time ago, but these two kids helped them somehow and now they are such a big hit, although, one of them wasn't from around here and he's never been seen around here since. "

I stared at our food shallowly. My thoughts swarmed in my mind as Kiba attacked his food, mumbling words I wasn't paying attention to. "Er, Kiba. I should be getting home now. Tsunade will be pissed if I come home too late. Plus, she'll probably accuse me of doing stuff I shouldn't do and end up give me a lecture."

Kiba gave me a suspicious look. "Are you saying that so I'll have to pay for your food?"

I giggled and messed up his hair. "I'll see you later!"

Sasori Pov

"Sasori Sempai! Hurry the fuck up, un!" Deidara's voice screamed.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"The leader wants us, un. I think he's going to finally give us a mission to kill some people!" The childish blonde began chuckling insanely.

I sighed. "One day, you are going to hurt yourself laughing like that."

"Shut up, sempai, un!" He continued his menacing snicker, but instead ended up choking on the air and plummeting to the ground. I rolled my eyes.

"Humph, didn't know the time would come so early." I abandoned his miserable state and accessed the compartment where our leader remained. "Leader-sama" I bowed obediently. "What do you need from me and that stupid idiot I call my partner?" I spat out disgusted.

"Where is he now?"

"On the floor probably hurting himself."

His dull eyes faintly blinked around the cloudy atmosphere. Silence expanded throughout the dim habitat. The only object that allowed me to receive any sort of vision was an inadequate blub attached to the ceiling, providing a worthless amount of glimmer. A hand extended out from the shadows and came near me containing a scroll. Almost without any hesitation, I grabbed the scroll from his palms. "Follow the scroll's rules. Kill anyone who gets in your way."

I nodded and exited the room without any questions. After noiselessly shutting the door, I was faced with a pissed-off Deidara. I pushed him out of my way. "Did you really want me to die, un?" He hollered.

"Calm down. I would okay on this mission with or without you." I continued towards my room. "Although, it would be so much easier without." I added.

"UUGHH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE MY PARTNER! SO BORING AND EMOTIONALESS, UN!" I groaned as a result from his eternal bickering.

I slammed my door, and from my mouth a relieved sigh was emitted. In the night's dark, I positioned myself in a comfortable state on my bed, unnoticing the scroll still in my grip. Soon after, the darkness allowed me to fall peacefully into slumber.

"YESSS!" an annoying roar disrupted my inner thoughts. "YES YES YES. THIS MISSION IS GOING TO BE FUN, UN!"

_Deidara…_ I moaned to myself and forced myself to awaken. I blinked several times and noticed the scroll was missing from my hands. _Oh great. He found out what the mission is…_ "Deidara. You should really change your name to Diedara. Your big-ass mouth will get you killed."

"Whatever Sempai. Guess what? We are going to the Leaf village! Finally I can go ahead and destroy some people, un."

"Who cares? We always do that, don't we?"

"Yeah, but I heard the Leaf village have people who can actually fight back, un."

"Whatever, so what is the mission?"

"We have to get the Kyuubi. He should be training around there, un. There are probably people guarding the village. How about we have a little fun, un?"

"Hm…we haven't been on a mission for a while. Fine, just don't go so overboard. We don't want too much attention."

"Great!" He clasped his hands together eagerly. "Let's get packing and get ready to go today, un!"

Hinata POV

I leaped from branch to branch; I was going to meet Tsunade to do our daily training. _I wonder what she's going to teach me today_ I asked myself. I gradually discontinued and pressed my back against the tree trunk. _Hmm? Someone's there._ A kunai knife appeared in my grasp.

I silently peer behind the trunk. "HINATA!"

"AH!" I screamed and impelled the object that announced my name.

"AAHHH!" It was Naruto.

"Naruto! Ay, I'm sorry; I thought you were an enemy or something!" I quickly explained. My explanation didn't really ease the pain from the deep piercing.

"Jeez, Hinata. I was just saying hi." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry…" the bloody odor collided with my senses. "I'll heal you." Ever since I lived with Tsunade, I became stronger and learned many more techniques including healing and overcame most of my shyness and pitiful stuttering. I gripped the end of the Kunai and released it from his gushing flesh. My ear twitched. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hear something?"

"Probably not. Sakura told me I couldn't hear anything because I talk too much about myself to hear anything else."

"Uh, okay then. I'll use my Bakugan then."

I preformed a single hand sign and veins appeared around my visual area. "Someone is there. There are two of them. No wait three of them."

Sasori POV

"Ooh, an Anbu black op, un. Sooo scary!" Deidara teased.

"Deidara, will you shut up and do this already." I stated impatiently.

I fixed myself into a fighting stance pose with chakra shooting from the tips of my fingers and attaching itself to a puppet. I switched a few of my fingers around and slammed the target against a tree. Leaves detached from the tree and landed safely to the ground.

My clumsy partner showed both of his palms to the witness. The Anbu had a horrified glimpse on his face in return. Soon after he created a bird and exploded the defenseless human. He laid there in ruins, with splattered blood encircling as much as 4 feet from his body.

Instantly, Deidara twirled around the body and danced like a ballerina. He mumbled words to himself with glory.

My eyes widened a bit. "Show yourself!" I ordered.

"Hm? Is someone there, un?" Deidara questioned.

I pointed toward a tree. My associate snickered. "That's a tree, you idiot."

"Behind it…" I stated obviously.

Hinata POV

"Shit, they found us!" Naruto whispered.

"We have to escape! One of us should distract them." I suggested.

"I'll make a clone of myself!" He completed his plan and his clone sprung to their sight.

The blonde one grinned, while the somewhat familiar red-head stayed unmoved as well as the emotion shown on his face.

The real Naruto and I pursued our chance of escape and departed to the branches as unnoticeably and briskly as we could. Relief scoured our body, until we came unexpectedly in the way of a puppet.

Soon after, the puppet threw Naruto down to the ground and went after it. I intended to go after them, but another figure was in my way. It was the red-head. I had seen him from the back but not so closely and face-to-face. His features seemed so recognizable yet vague.

We both glared at each other intently, sucking in each other's appearances, although I quickly snapped from the distraction. Intelligently, I built up chakra to my hand while he watched me inattentive of my mischievous method. I shoved my hand to his stomach and left not caring to see his painful reaction, and immediately proceeded to search for where they captivated Naruto.

"Naruto! Where are you!" I shouted. Only the cool breeze replied to my screams.

"Hey! U-ah stupid habit" Naruto approached me cooly with his arms resting on his head.

"Are you…ok?" He acted oddly suspicious.

"Of course, uh…um…"

"Hinata."

"Oh yeah, Hinata. What a pretty name for a pretty girl" the obviously fake Naruto commented.

I sighed. "Where is the real Naruto?"

"What are you talking about, beautiful un?"

"Hm, since when does Naruto say un?"

"W-what are you talking about? Un…"

I came toward him and punched his face. Soon after, he resembled back to the other blonde enemy. "Where did you put him?"

"Hinata!" Naruto groaned.

The voice came from a few feet behind me. "Ugh finally! We need to go before that red-head guy comes!"

I placed his arm over my shoulder and luckily left without them trying to chase us again. Shortly after, we arrived the training grounds.

"HINATA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?" Tsunade cocked her head. "WHY DID YOU BRING THAT BOY? HE'S AN IDIOT!"

"Tsunade. These rogue ninjas tried to attack us and we managed to escape."

"Rogue ninjas? Oh great! I guess I'm just going to have to send you guys onto a mission to capture them."

After her remark, Naruto's seemingly dead body came to life. "A mission! Yaaaayy!" He scrambled toward me and embraced a thrilled hug. I blushed a bit and finally he released me.

"So what exactly did these ninjas looks like?"

"Er, I remember they were both wearing a weird-looking cloak that was black and had these red clouds scattered on it."

"Akatsuki."

My brow rose. Akatsuki sounded familiar, but I've never battled them before. "So who else is coming with us?" I added changing the subject.

"Sakura and this old woman she found."

Sasori POV

"Really, I thought you would be able to handle that girl." I blamed.

"Humph, it's not my fault! She was really hot! I got distracted! Plus, I saw the way you guys were staring at each other before. I wasn't the only one thinking she was pretty. Were you in looooveee?" My pesky teammate accused.

"Shut up. There was something about her that bugged me."

"I think you are finally having an emotion in you. Hm and all this time I was worried about you being gay." Once he finished his statement, he murmured and few words and dashed away, knowing that I was about to kill him, although instead I shrugged.

"You're not worth my time."

**I know I made Deidara so clueless and idiotic, but I can't help it :). That is how he is like to me :P. And sorry for the weird ending and any grammar mistakes I've made. Oh and if I didn't already mention before. I am doing requests for Naruto. I have a bunch of free time during the summer. Well, sort of but eh you know. I like making people's stories come to life xP. Anyways, hurry and review and give me some ideas!**


	5. Failed Attempt

**So, here's the next chapter :D. Thank you to all who reviewed. I feel loved :). Oh and sorry if you guys were confused about the age in the first few chapters. They were like at their young age that's why I made them really childish and stuff. Also I made Hinata really depressed because of her father unlike Sasori being all humorous. Oh and I don't know how Sakura meets Grandma Chiyo in the anime yet so I'm just going to make it up. **

**Warning: I don't really like Sakura that much so she might be insulted a little, but not too much and there is more cussing because everybody is older.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think you'd really believe I'm Masashi Kishimoto :/ so I don't own Naruto. **

Hinata POV

I began packing my thing quickly. Naruto seemed so spirited for this mission, yet those people disturbed me for some reason. I felt some sort of connection to one of them, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Hm? Hinata are you alright?" Sakura asked including a worried expression down on her face.

"Eh? Oh, it's just that those people. I-I don't know…" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. "Oh so who is the other lady we are going with?" I added.

Abruptly, footsteps were heard around us and were approaching closer. At the same time, our eyes searched for the door when a hand was latched onto the knob. "Are you guys talking about me?" an elder lady nagged.

"That's her." The pink-haired kunoichi informed.

"I'm Chiyo. You are…?" The woman came toward me with a seemingly forced grin.

"Hyuga Hinata" I answered. She stared at me wide-eyed for a while until it became irritating. "What do I have something on my face?"

"It's nothing."

"OY! LET'S GO!" Naruto intruded.

"Eh, where do we go? We don't even know where they are." I stated.

"That is why you have me. I'll lead you to them." Chiyo chirped.

Sasori POV

"I wonder what foolish body possesses the Kyuubi, un." Deidara wondered.

"We have a picture of him you know." I told him. I gave him the scroll of what are mission is. His eyes enlarged while his jaw descended. "What?"

A discouraging grimace invaded his face. "That boy that was with that attractive girl was the Kyuubi, un." He held up the identical illustration.

"Him? There's no way. He's so pathetic, and he couldn't even protect that girl."

"Hehe, you do care about her, un?"

"Why are you so obsessed about me and her?"

"Ha, so it's true! I have to say, you do have good taste, un." The blonde snickered and casted a miniature bird to his side and directed a hand sign, making it turn into an abundant bird. "Come on, we should start to actually do this mission."

Hinata POV

We proceeded into the forest route that we used when we usually gone on a mission. Chiyo-sama and I were in the front while Sakura and Naruto were a few feet behind, yet the distance didn't prevent the audibility of their aggravating quarrel.

"UGH, IM HUNGRY!" Naruto grumbled.

"NARUTO! THIS MISSION IS SERIOUS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE THINKING ABOUT FOOD!" Sakura shrilled.

"But I want ramen. Can we stop at my favorite shop? Hm, what flavor should I get? I wonder if I have enough money. Jiraya probably stole all of it again."

"NARUTO! QUIT IT! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"Hey, Hinata, are they always like that?" Chiyo-sama questioned, revealing her irritation.

"It's less than usual." I responded grievously. A thought came to my mind. "How can you track them down?"

"One of them is my grandson. I put this tracking puppet on him ever since he was young, in case he ever got away from me."

_A tracking puppet? It must be the red-head she is talking about. _I glanced at her seeing no resemblances.

"They are pretty close now." She warned. We all stopped to an over-sized canyon that was surrounded us. (A/N: This is the place where Grandma Chiyo and Sakura battled Sasori)

"What do these Akatsuki people even want from us?" Sakura mumbled.

"The Kyuubi, un." The blonde man retorted. Both he and the red-head leaped to the ground several feet away from us. "We don't want to fight you girls. All we need is that kid, un." His finger positioned itself toward Naruto.

Sakura gave them a pissed glare. "WE GIRLS CAN KILL YOU!" The kunoichi's head whipped her head towards me. "Come on Hinata! Let's show these idiots whose best!"

With that, Sakura and I sprinted toward them. Sakura went for the blonde while I targeted the mysterious red-head.

"Ugh! Who are you? I'd prefer to battle the other girl who seems more elegant unlike you, un" The displeased man argued.

Later, I detected Naruto was cheering Sakura on, making me feel left out and sick to my stomach. Then I could hear his footsteps come towards Sakura to aid her. A tragic feeling sunk into my heart. He must really care about Sakura, and I'm practically nothing compared to her.

Sasori POV

We hid behind a tree when we saw the group of ninjas together surrounding our target. The girl with dark-like hair was with them. They spoke diligently with much confidence.

"Let's go." My partner demanded courageously.

I noticed another girl with a pink-like hair. She muttered out a question while Deidara answered it trying to be cool. "WE GIRLS CAN KILL YOU!" She bawled. "Come on Hinata! Let's show these idiots whose best!"

_Hinata? _The girl completed her order and confidently rushed toward me. _It can't be. _I seized her wrists and held her in a tight grip. "Let me go!" She whimpered.

My eyes flicker. "Hinata? Who are you?"

She refused to answer my question and avoided making any eye-contact. She again proceeded to get away from my grip, but failed again. She stood there as if she was immobilized, then caught a glimpse of the foolish boy who endured the powerful Kyuubi encouraging the not-so-attractive ninja. She flashed a dreadful wince. "Ugh! Could someone give me a hand?" She subsequently coughed out.

Then a puppet knocked me away from her. What the hell? I glanced up. The puppets were the ones I made when I was younger. The only person who had those puppets was…

Hinata plunged toward me with chakra while I was distracted in my thoughts. She hit my both my ankles and one of my arms. Quickly after, my muscles became numb and I received the inability to neither control nor maneuver them. The puppets came toward me again. I expected an impact, although instead a hand gripped the collar of my cloak and launched me into the air, landing me on an albino bird.

Deidara POV

"Guess we underestimated you guys." I admitted pathetically.

I lazily slung Sasori's paralyzed body on my winged creature, treating him as if he was worthless dirt. I spat out a revolting tongue at the repulsive discolor-haired teen (AKA Sakura). The rest of them stared uneasily probably wanting to rid of us permanently.

The unpleasant female stepped forward with a challenging fist. "YEAH, YOU'D BETTER RUN AWAY! YOU BIG-ASS BABY!"

"Humph, you asked for it, bitch." I summoned a feathered creation summoning it to surprise her later on.

I managed to capture another glance at the girl whom I guessed possessed the name Hinata. She noticed my haunting glare and her uneasy brow rose. I smirked and gave her a flirty wink; however, Sasori slapped me immediately while Hinata returned an amused giggle.

"We are so lame, un." I mocked myself.

"That older woman, she was my Grandmother." Sasori changed the subject.

"Hm, what are you planning, un?"

"They should have learned to hand over the Kyuubi in the beginning. Oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to kill one of them."

Hinata POV

After cutting of the supply of Chakra to several of enemy, I allowed Chiyo-sama to order her puppets to attack him once again. Unluckily, his partner assisted him, and slammed him carelessly onto another one of constructions.

"Guess we underestimated you guys." He declared with unhidden shame.

Sakura charged a few feet towards him and shrieked out random remarks. The man emitted a pissed-off sigh and did something with his hand and awkwardly whispered to it.

During his escape, I could feel his dense glare and my eyebrow curiously surfaced. He gave me a somewhat loving smile and winked. Too bad for him, he won a rough smack from the red-head, causing me to stop my short chuckle with my hand.

"Huh? HINATA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! FLIRTING WITH THE ENEMY! ESPECIALLY BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WAS UGLY! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? ME UGLY?" Sakura wailed.

Once they escaped from my view I finally brought my attention back to Sakura. "Hm? What?"

"Ugh, Hinata, we don't have time for thi- AAH!" A surprising explosion fumed around her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto yelped. He held her in his arms with troubled eyes.

"Ugh…that guy. Tricked me…" She mumbled more utters until she became unconscious.

I sighed_. _"That's what she gets for challenging him." I muttered to myself. I treaded toward Chiyo-sama to make sure she wasn't seriously injured. At that moment, a Kunai knife was unexpectedly flung toward me. I gasped as it landed just a few inches from my feet. A scratch mark exposed itself on my face just a few moments later.

"W-What was that?" Chiyo stammered unmasking her confusion.

I released the weapons from the earthy grasp and ripped off the note attached to its handle. _You'd better watch your back, Hinata. One of you will die. I'd prefer not to hurt you, and all we need is the Kyuubi. ~Sasori~ _

I stared at it puzzled. "Sasori? So…familiar."

"My son." Chiyo-sama declared.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto blurted out.

"Hm?" I asked hoping he would notice the wound represented on my face.

"We should get back to the village. Sakura-chan isn't feeling well."

"Oh..."

"Hm? Why do you have a weapon in your hand? They've gone you know?"

"Don't worry about it" I was too depressed to show him the note. Afterwards, we proceeded back into the swarms of vegetation. We found a convenient place to rest, and since it was already late and we were all tired, we stopped and decided to stay for the night.

"Maybe you should try to heal Sakura." Naruto suggested. I nodded unhappily and advanced his request.

When everybody was peacefully snoozing, I watched the stars and moon demolish the sun. Out of nowhere, a rustle interrupted my relaxation. I checked out the area where the noise came from and found a breath-taking waterfall. I grinned and touched the calm water.

"So you're here." I chuckled. The red-head smirked amusingly sending chills through my body.

"I was waiting for you to come."

**Yes, that is where I'm going to stop ^.^ I bet you guys are like "Noo!" Mwahaha I am so evil. Well, not really but whatever. I actually enjoyed writing this :P. I wasn't thinking this was going to happen, when I write my stories I tend to listen to songs that make me do random things. Hopefully the next chapter will come soon. I kind of took my time with this one. Wait, I was going to say something -.-. Dang it, I can't remember :(. **


	6. Incoming Suprise

**Sorry if you guys were waiting for this chapter :P. I hope you people don't try to eat me .. I tried my best to finish it. Hope you guys like it :D. There will be more romance now. Mwahaha!**

**Hinata: O.o She's so crazy**

**Sasori: Yes, but I still love you…**

**Hinata: *blushes***

**Jen9898: What the hell are you guys doing? O.O *both runs away* ugh great…lol, I guess I'll let Deidara do the honors :D. Huh? *pokes Deidara***

**Deidara: Huh? What? *wipes drool* Not until you give me a scene with Hinata!**

**Jen9898: Ughhh fine. Sorry to those who like SasorixHinata, blame Deidara. :)**

**Deidara: *sticks tongue out* oh yeah Jenny doesn't own Naruto. Sigh, if she did I'd end up with Hinata :D **

**Sasori: *Slap***

**Hinata: O.o anyways, Jenny and I warn you there may be some grammar errors, because she's not good at LA.**

**Jen9898: NU UH! For your information I have an A in LA. SO HA! Yeah that's right I'm beast.**

**Sakura: On with the story!**

Hinata POV

_"So you're here." I chuckled. The red-head smirked amusingly sending chills through my body._

_"I was waiting for you to come."_

"Why do you so desperately want the Kyuubi?" I challenged eagerly.

"Like I said in the note. I would have to kill someone if you didn't hand him over." He mumbled, ignoring my question. Chakra shot from his delicate fingers and a towering puppet stood in front of me.

I blinked unpleased, although conveniently the voice waterfall cooled my mood. I ignored the threatening object. "You know this waterfall reminds me of my life." Both my eyes closed and I shot the red-head an affectionate smile.

He surprisingly gasped and the chakra from his fingers detached. Suddenly, he disappeared into the thickets and just a moment after, a squeal was heard all around me.

Alertness flooded into my body and anxiety chased my thoughts. _What the hell was that?_ His puppet had disappeared. _Shit he was going to kill one of my teammates._ Although before I could reach my companions, he reappeared in front of me. "What the hell did you do?" I roared.

"I've already warned you before." He replied. We both stood there frozen in time for just a moment. Then just a few seconds later, he gently brushed his lips across mine, and snaked his arms around my waist to pull me into the kiss more. My first intention was to escape his seductive grasp, but soon I melted into his kiss.

"Hinata! Where are you? Chiyo-sama…s-she was murdered." Sakura croaked. Despite the fact that most of her words were broken and uncompleted, I somehow managed to understand them. She absorbed our unexplainable scene, and pleaded Naruto to help. Naruto arrived like an obedient puppy and his eyes practically popped out of his socket.

Meanwhile, Sasori listened to them, so I sought my chance and punched his stomach. "It's a shame you're from the Akatsuki, but you're always distracted so easily." I teased.

He scoffed and bolted into the tree's greenery, leaving everybody extremely mortified. Fortunately, I was the first to recover from the accidental event. "Naruto, Sakura. Tell me. What happened to Chiyo-sama?" I urged.

They both snapped from their trance and a straight sensation occupied their faces. "We just heard a thud and we both woke up to see Chiyo-sama on the ground with blood around her."

I nodded and fled to our hideout, seeing that their descriptions were accurate. Blood was spattered as much as trees from 5 feet away. I inspected her vital organs, and sought any possible pulse in every way I could. "Shit. I should have seen this coming. I thought it would be me. Why…why would he kill his own grandmother?" I muttered to myself. The painful incident enacted in my mind. "That heartless bastard."

A hand collided with my shoulder as my fast reflexes commanded me to glance behind me. It was Naruto. "What are you talking about? None of us saw this coming and why would it be you to die?" I shook my head shamefully. I snagged the paper from my right pocket and presented it. "Why didn't you show this to us?" I pretended not to hear him.

Another thud vibrated a few feet away from us. When we came to examine the occurrence, we saw an exhausted Sakura on the floor coughing out blood. "She must still be hurt from the battle." Naruto interpreted. Later, we agreed to begin to get some sleep, and go back to the village tomorrow to tell Tsunade our report.

Sasori POV

"So what happened, un?" My accompany uttered impatiently.

"What do you think? I killed my grandmother." I explained dispassionately.

"You also kissed that girl didn't you?" I stared at him blankly. "Ugh, and I wanted to be her first kiss."

A memory emerged into my mind. The event replayed in my mind.

"_You know this waterfall reminds me of my life." Both her eyes closed and she shot me an affectionate smile._

She was that young girl I met before. Was I wrong? The girl has much more longer hair, although her eyes seemed identical. _No, no. That can't be her._ I decided. _If it was her, she would've known it's me. I haven't changed much. Just my more defined complexion grew as well as my maturity…plus, she would've killed me at the first sight of me. She thought I tried to kill her._

"Hey, are you okay? By now I expected you to be slapping me by now." He babbled as if he was disappointed.

"Don't ask." I spat.

Hinata POV

The bright sun flashed its glory and encouraged me to arouse from my satisfying position. "Hinata wake up." Naruto shook me by the shoulders causing me to produce a weak groan.

"Finnnee." I slapped him away and stood up. Already the energetic orange-wearing shinobi was several steps ahead of me with a worn-out kunoichi attached to his back. I brushed away my bed-head and assemble as much power as I could to leap up and catch up to him.

_Shortly after… _

"What do you mean you failed the mission?" Tsunade scolded. "This is unacceptable! Also, where is Chiyo-sama? Don't tell me you lost her!"

"Heh well. Er, um…" Naruto scratched the back of his head so much that it began to bleed. "H-Hinata will tell you. I have to bring Sakura to the ER" He sped away without waiting for her approval.

"Ugh, he's so troublesome. Hinata, tell me what happened."

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but one of the Akatsuki members killed her."

"Hinata, I already told you to just call me Tsunade. Ugh, wasn't she one of their grandmothers."

"Hai. I don't understand why he did it so easily. I'm sorry I got distracted."

"It's okay. Since you are my special little girl, I'll let it go, but I think you should go assist Naruto. I'm sure he will probably do more destruction than prosperity to our poor Sakura."

I did a quick bow and sprung toward the hospital. I approached the nurse at the front desk and spoke diligently. She pointed down the hallway and directed me to where they stayed. I sped down the hallway and threw the door open. "Hinata! I need your help!"

I didn't have to see the person to know who obtained that voice. "Help? What do you need help with Naruto-kun?" My mood brightened up. _Maybe, just maybe._

He urgently searched through his pocket, although after a few minutes of not finding the object, a frustrated vein appeared near his forehead which no longer was masked by his headband. "Ah I found it." He pulled out a simple charcoal box used for a special-occasion presents. He opened it up and a gorgeous and expensive-looking ring was exposed, bragging itself once the light was in the perfect position to show its ultimate magnificence.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I couldn't believe what I saw. Was he proposing? What should I say?

"So? What do you think?"

"It's stunning. I love it!" I urged to embrace a glorious hug until his dispiriting words slipped from his mouth.

"That's perfect then when Sakura wakes up, I can propose to her!" (I know they are too young to get married and all, but let's just say they can :P)

"Sakura? Propose?"

"Yeah what did you think I was doing?" A thought occurred in his mind. A cackle exploded from his mouth, and he descended to the ground grasping his stomach. "Did you think I was proposing to you? Bwahahaha!"

A gloomy attitude along with dampening shame infiltrated my body. I left the exhausting room, still hearing Naruto's cruel guffaws.

Once I exited the humongous hospital, I moped my way to my familiar manor. Shizune, who also lived with us, advance toward me concerned. "Hinata? Are you alright?"

"Not really…Naruto, he's going to propose to Sakura and when he showed me the ring for her I thought he was proposing to me. Then he started to laugh at me." I explained.

"Oh Hinata…" She wrapped her sturdy arms around my fragile body.

_Next day…_

"Ino-chan!" I greeted while entering her beloved flower shop. My senses were welcomed by a luscious floral aroma and at the same time my eyes were filled with various patterns of color.

"Hinata! I haven't seen you here for a while! What brings you around here today?"

"After the mission, Sakura got injured and is in the hospital now. I thought I'd bring her some flowers and I know you guys have the best flowers in the village" I complemented.

"Oh! Let me help you! I know exactly what would be perfect for Sakura!" She escorted me into another inhabitant crowded with flourishing plants. While I was distracted from the astonishing sight, she rambled around grabbing what seemed like random flowers, however when she returned, she held a bouquet of the blossoms that created colors that collided flawlessly. "Here you are. Tell Sakura I said hi if you get the chance."

I nodded still amazed of the flowers' delectable complexion. "Oh so how much is it?"

"Don't worry about it. It's for Sakura, so you don't need to pay me." She grinned sincerely.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

I departed the store and headed into the direction of the hospital. The thought of Naruto proposing to her haunted my mind. "Maybe she won't say yes. Yeah, she likes Sasuke. There is nothing to worry about." I tried to convince myself.

I felt the presence of a figure behind me, but my Shikamaru-like traits refused to be bothered enough to check it out.

When I opened the sliding door to Sakura's room, I saw she was awake with a glimmer of optimism. "Hinata! What are you doing here?"

"I brought you flowers. I am amazed you're already feeling better. I thought you'd be out cold for a few days."

"Eh, well Naruto woke me up."

"Well, I expected that. Why do you seem to be in such high spirits?"

"Well…Naruto proposed to me." She presented the ring for proof. "And I said yes!"

My jaw dropped. I didn't expect her to say yes. "What about Sasuke?"

"Well, since he betrayed our village and all and won't come back, I've decided to given up on him!"

"Really…"

"And also guess what? Our wedding is in a week!"

"A week? That's so soon!"

"I know. He's actually been planning. He must've been confident I would've said yes. Anyways, I want you to be one of the bridesmaids!"

After chatting some more with Sakura, we said our good-byes and I proceeded to exit the building by approaching the elevator. Once the doors opened, I found myself face-to-face with a blonde who seemed around my age, but a bit older. He immediately seemed amused to my innocence. I stepped into the narrow compartment, feeling him watching my every move.

"Well, hello there, hm." He began a conversation. Unfortunately for him, I didn't reply. "It's quite rude not to reply to a gentleman like me." Near the end of his sentence, he began coughing rapidly and clearing his throat.

"Hi." I muttered under my breath.

"Hm, what are you doing around here in a hospital? You don't seem hurt. Are you lost?" He acquired a sly glare, and slowly attempted to come closer as if cornering me.

"Don't mess with me." I threatened.

Eventually the cramped box descended as I waited impatiently. The boy did as I predicted and ended up cornering me. He came so close I could feel his breath swept against my bare skin. He cupped my left cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I want to kiss you."

However, the elevator finally reached my destined floor, allowing me to slip away successfully. I stuck a taunting tongue out and zoomed away.

Deidara's POV

Presently, I decided to separate from my monotonous subordinate to gather information about the Kyuubi. I transformed into a blonde teenager to disguise my true appearance and began to stroll down the streets of the enemy village.

Soon after my departure, I spotted a young teen with silky blue hair falling down to the waist. "Hm, it's that girl Sasori is in love with." I guessed. I quickened my pace, risking her noticing me, although instead she just kept going as if I wasn't even there.

I followed her all the way into a hospital until she entered a room. I pressed my ear onto the wooden door, straining to hear what they said.

"And also guess what? Our wedding is in a week!"

"A week? That's so soon!"

"I know. He's actually been planning. He must've been confident I would've said yes. Anyways, I want you to be one of the bridesmaids!"

They are going to a wedding. Hmm, that seems like the perfect place to capture this disgusting bride of the Kyuubi. When the plan was created in my mind, footsteps approached the door. I muttered a quick curse and scrambled to the closest thing I could find which was the elevator.

I felt the elevator stay unmoved. She must've pushed the button. I glared at her entertained, while she seemed uncomfortable but has hidden it like an expert. "Well hello there, hm." I paused until I knew she wasn't going to reply. "It's quite rude not to reply to a gentleman like me." Near the end I was about to blow my cover by saying un, but instead I coughed like a freak to hide it.

A thought came into my mind to mess with her a bit so I decided to seize my chance to finally kiss the adorable girl. I started by cornering her, though right then she managed to escape from my grip and at the last minute she stuck out a mocking tongue and scamper away.

I sighed in defeat and fled into the spacious woods, seeing Sasori with an irritated expression. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, I found your future girlfriend and decided to stalk her. The Kyuubi dude and the ugly chick are getting married in a week from today. We will capture his bride as bait. He'll definitely come to us."

"Why don't we just capture the Kyuubi instead?"

"Because, that's the boring and stupid way!" I whined. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"I guess it'll be an excuse to follow your girlfriend around for few days. I wonder what she looks like with one of those short dresses on."

"Ugh, you're such a perverted bastard."

**Okie, Ima stop there. I didn't really want to write the scene with Hinata and Deidara again in Deidara's POV, but then you guys wouldn't get that they are going to crash the wedding, so sorry for boring you by repeating it :P. **

**Deidara: Why didn't you let me kiss Hinata? :(**

**Sasori: Hinata's mine. *Hugs hinata***

**Me: Lol. This is a SasorixHinata story, so Deidara you're kind of screwed :D**

**Deidara: *tear falls from eye* :( NO WHYY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?**

**Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can! I must catch up on watching Naruto now .. Don't forget to review, because I want to know if you guys are actually reading this :O or if I'm boring you guys and what I should do to improve. :P I'm not planning to be an author, but still, it would make my day if you took the time to review! :D. Although, I want to once again thank those who already reviewed my story. You guys rock! Lol I feel lame saying that word XD. **


	7. Unpredictable Wedding

**Wow, so I ended up not being able to watch Naruto lol. Oh well, at least you guys can read my story :D. Oh, oh, I remember what I was going to say, so yeah just wanted to say sorry for those who like Naruto and Hinata. I like them together but in Naruto Shippuden, he and Sakura like spend so much time with each other and stuff. I'll try to be nice to Sakura, but will probably fail :D. Oh and omg my friend somehow manage to find my story -.-. You'd better not be reading this. Lol you know who you are. -.- I told you it's not that best story. Anyway, the scene starts with Hinata and Temari going to a shop together to buy their dresses for the wedding. (To my friend: If you are still reading this, I suggest you stop here, or I'll destroy you when I'm emailing you :) and when I come over)**

**Sasori: I want to see Hinata in a dress :D**

**Jen9898: -.- Why are you guys making another conversation.**

**Deidara: You should make it a really short dress! *laughs creepishly***

**Hinata: o.o …**

**Jen9898: :0 This is my story go away! Hinata can you do the disclaimer. I don't think these boys can handle it.**

**Sasori: Lies! Jen9898 doesn't own Naruto!**

**Jen9898: -.- you can do it next time Hinata.**

Hinata POV

"Hinata, do I have a big butt?" Temari practically confided with her face claiming a disappointed outlook to her. I examined the saggy-looking dress that carcasses her body in an unattractive way.

"Eh, you should try on this dress." I advised with an encouraging wink.

After changing into the lovelier, elegant dress, she came out and twirled around me with an occupied leer in the mirror. "Hinata!" She rested her palms confidently on my shoulder. "You-Are-Amazing!" She fiercely squeezed me into a hug.

"Yeah, the other one was too loose."

"You really have talent! Maybe you should help Sakura find her wedding dress!"

"Um, yeah, maybe…" I peered down at the waxed ground troubled.

"Hey what's wrong?" Temari entered my vision of the ground with a perturbed look.

"I'm honestly not happy with Naruto and Sakura getting married."

"Oh that's right; you've been in love with that irritating rice ball for so long"

"Rice ball?"

"Yeah, that's what I call him." We both shared a content chuckle.

"Hinata, Temari! Hey!" Ino waved with a certain someone camouflaged by the ecstatic blonde. "We didn't know you guy were here!"

"We?" Temari inquired.

"Of course, Sakura is here with me."

"Temari! That dress is so damn cute on you!" The pink-haired female squealed.

She eyed me. "Hinata chose it for me! She is great at this kind of stuff!"

"Really!" Sakura leaped to my side. "Hinata, Hinata, will you help me with my wedding dress."

My sweat dropped in the thought that I'm helping this girl who is marrying the one whom I have come to fall in love with; however, she still resembled one of my close friends. "Of course!" I exhilarated covering my grief smoothly.

Afterwards, we all left the expensive store that closeted precious clothing, and all cautiously clung on to our graceful dresses that matched each of us ideally.

Just a few more days and the love of my life would forget about me forever. I envisioned hoping my prediction was mistaken.

The upcoming visualization preformed so vividly my spirit believed it was actually experiencing the throbbing dream. The radiance beamed onto Sakura as she courteously ambled down the aisle with the dress I picked for her sparkling vibrantly as well as her gorgeous emerald eyes. She smiled blissfully, seeming to have the time of her life. That should be the time of my life…I winced in return from the distressing imagination.

The wedding…

"Stop fidgeting Sakura!" Ino admonished.

Tenten and I stood in the background tensely, awaiting the two to stop their stressful brawl. "Ugh, they can never decide on anything. Hinata, you're good at dresses, how about you help Sakura?" Tenten suggested.

"I'd rather not. I think they are starting to scratch each other." I cautioned. The brunette motioned her hand for me to go anyways. I heaved out an almost never-ending moan and shifted toward the pissed-off girls. "Here I'll do it." I glared dumbfounded at the cause of their struggle. I quickly fixed it while both their jaws declined to the earth's outer layer.

"Hey, guys it's time to go!" Temari alerted with a palm clutched to her waist.

"Damn Temari. The dress looks so sexy!" Tenten squealed

Later, we all waved a good-bye to Sakura, wishing her sincere luck. "Hinata!" She yelped.

I stopped at my tracks, just a step away from the exiting the pallid area. "Hm?"

"I, um, I'm sorry!" She blurted out with a genuine tear emerging from her eye and vanishing to the floor, well cloaked in the colorless floor.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, feeling a bit speechless.

"You like Naruto, right? Maybe, maybe I shouldn't say yes to him. I mean, you deserve him more right?"

I forced a grin. "That's really sweet, but I know I'll find someone else. Trust me "

"Speaking of someone else, what happened with you and the red-head? He kissed you."

"I really don't know. I feel like I've met him before."

"Hm, well, I have to admit he is pretty hot."

"Er, I should get going." I slammed a positive hand on her shoulder. "Good luck! I'm sure Naruto really does love you."

I withdrew from her and departed.

Sasori POV

"I'm hungry, un!" Deidara grunted. His eyes perked up and the tongues located in mouth of his palms began to drool. "Look Sasori! A dango shop! A dango shop!"

"Hm?" I inspected the shop, and then it hit me. "Have I been here before?"

A boy who I guessed was the same age as Hinata greeted us. "Hello there! Please come and sit here! Here's a menu!" He tossed the menu to us, somehow making Deidara squeak out a pitiful squeal.

"Ah, shit. Paper cut…un" He sniveled.

"You're such a big-assed whimp." I sneered.

"Mmm, damn it; I don't have a band-aid, un."

"We don't have time for your shit. Today is that wedding thing. It's probably starting around now, we need to find Hinata."

"Hinata? I know her." The same boy alleged out of nowhere.

I noticed that the store was empty probably because everybody was at the wedding so I glared at Deidara signaling him to attack him. The boy was unexpectedly smashed into the wall, feeling a strong strain to his neck cutting off his airway. "Ah! Stop!" He pleaded frantically.

"Tell us where Hinata is now, un!"

"W-wedding!"

"Where is the wedding, un?"

Once he answered his question, he released him, allowing the weak youngster to cough and desperately provide air to his lungs, although, he stood up gripping his lungs. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Humph, if we told you, you'd tell others. Then it would be so pretty troublesome, un."

"We might as well kill him now." I broke in. Deidara smirked evilly.

Hinata POV

To my right stood the stern Temari and to my left was the charismatic Ino who both appeared to be towering compared to my size. Temari's dress was a lacy purple, sleeveless dress. It was original and decorated with a velvet and darker shade of purple roses. Ino wore a classy wine-colored (reddish) holding itself up with the secure straps, while Tenten wore a simple pink dress with creative patterns. I, myself, wore a sapphire strapless dress that reached to my mid-thighs; however it pulled up often when I was standing up. It was decorated with a string around my waist to emphasize my fine figure. It was one of those tight dresses that Temari forced me to buy to show off my curves.

I saw Naruto dressed in, of course, an orange suit smiling smugly with a hint of mischievousness as I felt Temari glance at me uneasily.

The harmonious chorus commenced their melodic singing for it was the time the supposedly fine-looking bride, Sakura, to present herself. I could see some men who were in love with her waiting eagerly for her the show her glamour to them. Finally, the attracting female bride strolled down the walkway overwhelming men around her by every move she completed.

I wandered into my thoughts while the priest chattered away. "Now it's time for the vows."

"I'll go first!" Sakura volunteered. "Naruto, you've always been this dumbass, maddening, smelly, gross, stupid, unattractive…" She proclaimed more words that were practically synonyms. "…Worthless, cheap, ramen-obsessed goofball whom I have come to love."

Subsequently, the apparently uninterested man nodded pretending to listen to them. "Alright, so Naruto Uzumaki. Do you take Sakura Haruno to be your lovely, wedded wife whom you will love, cherish, and protect forever?" (They say something like that xP)

"Hell yeah, I do!" He invigorated enthusiastically.

The man grinned arrogantly and pronounced the statement to Sakura except vice versa (I think that's how you spell it lol). "Of course, I do!"

_Drip, drip, drip. _What the hell? Behind Sakura's designer pinned-up hair a strange scarlet liquid collided to the ground in drops incredibly alike to an incompletely switched faucet. The mysterious drips of aqua led my eyes to a stalking form of a person. The glass was cracked slightly letting whatever created the liquid into the habitat.

"If anyone would like to disagree, please speak now!" I drowned out his voice and listened carefully feeling like I had nothing else to do.

"Damn it…" I muttered. How did I not see this before? I urged to grab a Kunai knife, although instead I touched my bare skin recalling that I wasn't in my ninja uniform.

"No one? Are you sure no one wants to help this girl from making the worst decision of her life?" Naruto huffed in response from the offensive man. "Ok then you may kiss the bride!"

Shit they are coming. "STOP!" I cried.

Naruto sighed and position himself to be able to see me. "Look Hinata. I know that you've liked me, but you should really understand I love Sakura. NOT YOU!"

The words crawled into my body and seeped into my heart leaving a broken remembrance, but I knew I had to prevent those two from attacking us. "Not that! The Akatsuki! They are back!"

The audience whispered to each other exchanging their confused expressions, suspicious if I was delirious until a blast outburst into the compressed room.

I had a feeling I knew what they were going to do. I rushed to Sakura's side; however something grabbed me by the waist and pressed my back to their chest. "Get off me!"

"Damn, you can really pull of a dress, Hinata. Yay, you're wearing a really short dress, un! You should wear short things more often, un" The person who grasped me was apparently the blonde man. He drew me closely nudging to breath in my odor. "You smell really nice, un!"

"You perverted bastard!"

"Hey that's what Sasori called me!" Sasori? Who the hell was that? (I can't remember if she knows his name)

Soon, the smoke dispersed, and everyone lay on the floor coughing. The red-head was across the room waving his fingers around. My eyes followed the chakra attached to his fingers. He controlled a puppet that surrounded Sakura and soon he escaped with the bride. Some guards came cautiously urging to chase after them. "Don't move!" The blonde commanded the soldiers and simultaneously pressed a Kunai knife to my neck. "Or she dies."

I glanced around the room, seeing Temari and Tenten trying to get up to assist me. "Get away from her!" Temari shrieked.

The man smirked in return, and threw more bombs. He soared into the ceiling still not letting me go. "Alright, let's go, hime" he informed.

"What makes you think I'm going with you?" I challenged.

"Hm, you're not that quick at thinking, but at least you finally noticed us up there."

"Huh?" He stabbed a needle into my arm, causing me to feel immediately numbness across each of my muscles. "Shit, no!" He chuckled and lifted me up somewhat ironically in bridal-style.

Sasori POV

Finding the place that the wedding took place took a bit of effort, but the loss of time was blamed on my careless partner who had no sense of direction. Still, we made it to the top of the place. It was made of thick glass that you could see through, but we made no effort to disguise ourselves because everyone was too distracted with that distasteful bride.

"Damn, even in that dress and that shit-load of makeup, she's still not pretty." Deidara complained. "Whoa, Sasori look at Hinata! She looks so sexy!"

I rolled my eyes, but she did attract me when I caught a glimpse of her beauty. She seemed fatally uninterested, but it didn't stop her to-die-for looks, making me blush a bit. "Anyways, the plan is you're going to explode this place with stuff that will just make everyone pass-out. Don't try to kill them!"

"Why? They are pretty worthless. Oh is it because your precious Hinata is in there?"

"Honestly, that and the Kyuubi is in there. We need him alive. The leader will kill us if we kill him."

"Fine, but I want to take Hinata."

"I'd rather not touch that ugly whore" (Lolz this reminded me of that episode when Naruto called Sakura that in Shippuden)

"Ok let's do rock, paper, scissors then." After a childish game of rock, paper, scissors, I ended up the one in defeat.

We watched the boring wedding go on until we spotted a perfect time to execute our plan. Deidara's bloody finger rested near where the glass was broken, allowing the blood to leak into the room. Then I heard Hinata's voice say "Stop!"

"Shit, she noticed us!" I urgently notified.

Quickly, we performed our plan. I knocked out the bride, and refusing to touch her, I made my puppet carry her, while I saw Deidara happily carrying Hinata. She struggled furiously even though she knew that it would do not good.

"Next stop. Akatsuki base!" He optimized.

**Yay! I feel so proud of myself for making this story Mwahaha. I thought I would've given up before. Lol, but I did make a story when I was in 6****th**** grade that was like more than 100 pages. Mehehe, I'm such a freak. Anyways, sorry there was much cussing. If you guys don't like it much, then tell me, and I'll try to do it less than. Also, in my opinion I don't think guys like girls with too much makeup :P. Btw I'm a girl, and I only know that because my old crush didn't like girls wearing too much makeup.**

**Sasori: You like to talk about yourself a lot…**

**Jen9898: Oh shuddaup! :0 I have a life unlike you!**

**Sasori: You can't even spell shut up :/**

**Deidara: *acts all fan-girl like* Hehehee, I got to hold Hinata. .. *drools* Hinata-hime, you felt really warm :)**

**Hinata: Why is everyone in love with me :/**

**Jen9898: Not Naruto :P**

**Sasori: Who cares? You'll be with me!**

**Deidara: Please shawty, she's def gonna end up with me.**

**Everybody except Deidara: O.o**

**Tobi: Tobi can't wait to be in the story. **

**Hinata: Huh? Who are you? You're not in this story! **

**Jen9898: Not yet, but he should be coming soon :D**

**Sasori and Deidara: Oh God no…**

**Hehe sorry, I can't resist :D. I'll probably introduce the other Akatsuki members as well later. I warn you there will be a hell of a lot of cussing because of Hidan. Oh oh, and I want to change the name of this story -.-. Can you even change the name of the story? XD I'm such a noob, I know. I don't check out too much of this kind of stuff on this website :P. So, I'd appreciate it if you guys wouldn't mind to suggest a better title. I'll try to think of one myself and change if I can whenever I have time. Oh and another note for my friend if she is still reading this. I was a little spazzy when I wrote this story so don't blame me for making this so weird!**


	8. Escape?

**Here's this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it :D! Oh, do you like my new title. Yes it's pretty crappy, but what else could I name it.**

**Sasori: Something better?**

**Jen9898: :0 You're such a butthead.**

**Sakura: Isn't Hinata suppose to do the disclaimer O.o**

**Jen9898: Yeah, but she's sleeping .**

**Deidara: *pokes Hinata* Wake up hime.**

**Sasori: Don't touch her *has death glare***

**Jen9898: Uh ok…I'll just do disclaimer, things are getting heated up in here :P. I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Tobi would be my evil masterpiece if I did. Anyways, I just own this plot :D.**

Hinata POV

The span from the village to their hideout approximated to be in the vein of an endless journey. "Deidara, how much longer until we get there?" The red-head questioned. _Hmm so his name was Deidara. _I tried to memorize his name if there were any case if we make back to the village, I could report this missing-nin.

"Uh…" He hunted for the map in his pocket while trying his best to balance my frail and immobile body so I wouldn't end up plummeting to the floor. An "Oh shit" expression occupied his face, while I peculiarly gazed at him with a questioning appearance.

"What is it?" I finally mouthed.

"Uh, well. I think we are lost." He added a nervous chuckle to the end of his statement.

"LOST? YOU FUCKING IDIOTS KIDNAPPED US AND ACUALLY MANAGED TO GET US LOST? WHAT KIND OF SHITTY ENEMIES ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Sakura continued her replicated rant, while I heard the red-head groan tensely.

"Eh heh, um Sasori I THINK we are here, but I'm probably wrong." Deidara pointed to a random spot.

"Who's Sasori?" I asked. They both glared at me reminding me of a hawk scanning the land for its prey. Their deepening eyes made me feel guilty, as though I had done something erratic.

"Me." The red-head broke the intense silence. For a moment, his eye-contact hadn't left mine and we had an out of your vigor moment of staring at each other.

"Hey?" Deidara waved his hand around the space between us. "Sasori?"

"Hm." He broke the contact and advanced to assist the unidirectional blonde. "Deidara?" He stated in a tedious tone.

"What?" Deidara asked hesitantly, afraid of the impending penalty.

"1. You're holding the map upside-down, and 2. This map is the map that came with the kid's meal you ordered from the dango shop." _A dango shop?_ I thought while Sasori indicated the crayon scribbles of a bizarre man munching on…something.

"Holy shit, where did it go?"

"Don't tell me you left it at the dango shop."

"I think I did." Without delay, Sasori punched his head leaving a tender bruise. "Owwie…"

"I knew something like this was going to happen. Luckily, I memorized that way we took, so we'll go back."

"Dango shop?" I blurted out randomly. _They might have found out where the wedding was from Akito, although, he wouldn't just give away the information. Please tell me they didn't force it out of him._

Deidara snickered amusingly and messed up my hair. "You're adorable when you're curious." He watchfully lifted me in the same position he captured me in. During the journey back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on it to elevate myself, so I could try to receive Sakura's attention. The strong yet goofy man took it the wrong way and thought I was trying to get attention, so in return he stroked my hair organizing it so there would be no more tangles. He was sweet, and his personality and appearance almost reminded me of Naruto.

After several attempts, Sakura's eyes finally were aware of me, and hoping that she understood me, I mouthed a couple of words. "The dango shop." She nodded, luckily managing to vigilantly comprehend my terms. "Akito. Must have found out the wedding from him. Forced it out of him" I continued in broken sentences.

Her eyes bulged out from her face. "What do we do?"

"Try to escape. Akito…" I paused and gulped. I shredded the agonizing uncertainty away and mouthed: "dead."

"What are you doing?" Deidara spoke with a suspicious attitude.

"Enjoying myself." I lied while nudging closer to his neck. His reaction was a flattering blemish on his face, while I laughed inside. _He's so charmingly gullible. _

"Deidara, I can tell she's lying." Sasori informed.

"Humph, he's not the naive type." I muttered under my breath. I inspected his features with a pissed-off face. I already knew that he could tell, but tried to ignore me.

Sasori POV

I sensed Hinata stare ignorantly, though I successfully disregarded it, not letting her succeed in sidetracking me. However, she continued her gaze until she would achieve the satisfaction of my irritation.

Unfortunately for her, I controlled my exasperation, and we made it back to the dango shop. Oddly, both girls seemed quite tense. We thrashed them to the side while we searched for the map, knowing that they both were too weak to escape because of the lack of rations they've consumed.

"Sakura, I don't see Akito." Hinata whispered to the girl who supposedly named Sakura.

"We need to find him." They proceeded to their plan that they somehow created before. Before they commenced it, a man walked into the room.

"Hinata, Sakura…" He murmured.

"Daichi." They bother replied in unison. (Daichi is the name of Akito's older brother). "What's wrong?"

"When I came." He took a deep breath. "I found Akito dead."

Hinata POV

I was reasonably upset; the only dango shop in town was the one I went to, and because of their soaring business, the other dango shops could not compete and ended up closing down. If they actually harmed Akito, I'd kill them, or at least Sakura would. She seemed like an uncaring woman, but when she cared for someone and when that someone gets hurt, she'd just blow up on the person.

When we arrived, the same dango shop I visited often was seriously unrecognizable. Inside, the furniture was thrashed about and almost everything in sight was broken. I glanced to the presently porcelain floor in ruins and noticed various shapes of smudges on the floor that resembled blood.

The angst exhilarated throughout each nerve that I could count, but I was afraid my hypothesis was exact. They had done something to Akito. Daichi's face practically confirmed it all. "When I came." He paused for a peaking effect. "I found Akito dead."

"WHAT?" Sakura predictably blustered. "YOU FUCKING ASSES! YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS! HE GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED AND ALL YOU DO TO THANK HIM IS KILL HIM! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

"Humph, annoying bitch." Deidara scoffed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sakura beamed. A sudden surge of energy, sort of approximating to the fight-or-flight type of feeling, built up viciously in her. She smashed the ground; not giving a crap that it would make nearby citizens believe that they were experiencing an earthquake. Shortly, smoke blinded our sight senses, and coughs were discharged around us.

Later on, I spotted someone at a close distance. As soon as the smoke cleared away, I would define the face however, the dust in the air stayed intact. I bumped into a rough body and critically patted their head. It was silky like my blanket I snuggled with when I was just a mere child.

Sakura POV

Part of our plan worked out, all I had to do now is somehow find Hinata from this smoke, and together find Tsunade. I blindly wiggled through the dense atmosphere, and crashed into someone. I took my chance and solemnly gripped their wrist and coiled out of the shop.

"The smoke was out here too!" I complained. I fled into the undergrowth of the woods and forgot to identify the person who I escaped with. "Ah shit."

"Huh, un? How did I get here, un?" Deidara scratched his head confusingly, not even paying awareness to my existence. He even had to take a double-take when he noticed me. "AAH! WHAT IS THAT?" He pointed in front of my face. "Huh, un. Just kidding, it's just you. Wait you were trying to escape with Hinata-hime!"

"What do you think, dumbass." I responded impolitely. "Shit that means…Hinata is with that other idiot!" I crucially darted away in search of my friend.

Hinata POV

"Eh?" I had only blinked once, but the scene completely transformed from the smoky one. Someone transported me here, however they were so swift, and it felt as though it didn't even happen. My eyes searched around. If they were hiding, then it couldn't have been Sakura. I felt so clueless when I figured out that I didn't even bother to search behind me.

"Come on. We need to find the other two." Sasori grumbled.

"No." I snarled stubbornly. _What makes him think I'd be going with him?_ I hopped to a tree branch and lost balance almost immediately. Quickly plunging to my doom, I landed onto Sasori's back instead of the ground. I felt so stupid to find that he somehow secured chakra chains to both my wrists. "If you're dumb friend hadn't escaped with Deidara, we would've gotten to the hide-out sooner. It seems as though you're sick. Your body feels rather cold."

"What about the map?" I inquired feeling completely pointless.

He presented it in front of face as proof and bounded toward the thick branches that I tried to use to attempt to escape. As we passed through the same route, I glared at his ruff hair, as if I had a choice. "Sasori?" I grunted out loud, but hopefully not enough to allow him to hear me. "Have I heard that from somewhere?"

Suddenly, the moving surroundings froze, and the air that cruised around my fair complexion became tranquil and serene. "What are you talking about?"

I voyaged to my own planet for an undersized number of moments until a historical reminiscence originated in my deliberations. I realized that maybe this man who fought with me, who captured me, who has this perverted partner, the one who kissed me could be…"Who the hell are you?" I wailed.

He exhaustedly grunted and leaned me against the trunk on the tree. "Sasori." He answered bluntly.

"Don't toy with me. Tell me who you are, and why I think I've met you before!"

"Met me before?" Silence sheltered the sound for a few seconds. "If I met you before I'd remember, though I have to admit I feel as though we've met before as well."

Repeatedly, the adventurous event played over and over throughout me. "I met someone before. I can't remember his name, but he resembles you. He helped me get back on my feet. If I hadn't met him, I'd probably would have already killed myself."

"You are that girl aren't you? Hinata. The girl I met in the forest. The one who did 'the thing'" (lol that sounds so perverted, but don't think it that way)

I twitched. _It really was him!_ I investigated his eyes; it was coffee-like color. I shivered, becoming aware that I was still in a dress.

"HINATA! CHA! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Sakura boomed as she hurdled toward the red-head, preparing to tackle him. I stood up without hesitation and blocked the hit. "Huh? Hinata, what are you doing? Protecting the enemy."

I ignored her question and brought my attention back to Sasori. "So here we are Sasori. Still enemies." A new emotion surged through my body, fury. "Do you still want to kill me?"

"What the hell? You guys met before!" Sakura bawled utterly perplexed.

"Shit, which way, which way, un." Deidara spotted and his glee blossomed. "Yay, yay I found you Hinata-hime!" He draped his arms around my sheer body. "Huh, un. You seem dense. What did I miss?"

All of a sudden, my body trembled excessively, causing me to dwindle to my knees. I coughed deliriously. The temperature of my body probably is below the normal rate for a human because of the dress I'm wearing at this time. "Hinata?" Sakura babbled out several questions concerning me, and tried to hug me for warmth but she somehow had chakra cuffs around her wrists as well. Then my body just shut down.

**Yeah, so I didn't really describe the part where they find out about each other. Sowwy :(. I've only got a few more ideas left for this story and if I'm lucky it'll last maybe a few more chapters. ~.~ I haven't gotten very many reviews for the past few days. D:. I THINK I'll be updating less sooner, because I need more time for inspiration. Sorry for those who like this story. Lol, I don't think it's very many so yeah. Be patient with until the next chapter ^.^! If you guys really like this story, please review. You know that I would appreciate it and it will encourage me to try to think of more ideas. **


	9. Arrival

**Hey, so I'm back :D. Still need some inspiration! Hope you enjoy it! Oh oh! Hinata you can do the disclaimer :D.**

**Hinata: ^.^ Yay! Jen9898 doesn't own Naruto! Just the plot :).**

**Sasori: You were really cute, Hinata :). **

**Jen9898: Yeah yeah, okay Hinata you're supposed to be passed out now so yeah.**

**Tobi: Tobi will do the warning :DDDDD. Tobi warns you that some of Jen's ideas came to her in the middle of the night. So especially Tobi will probably be really weird :))))))))))))))))). **

**Jen9898: Yeah, no flames XD. I have weird humor. Well you could say it's humor lol.**

Sakura POV

"Hinata? Wake up." I tolerated a few seconds, but she still didn't even make the slightest stir. "Did you guys really have to capture us with what we're wearing?"

"Like we care about you." Sasori implied.

A discouraging grunt shed from my lips; meanwhile, I constantly attempted to wake Hinata from her ill slumber. During my analysis of her situation, I acknowledged that her skin became absolutely pale and her heated forehead advised me to treat her as soon as possible.

"Sasori, un. The leader will get pissed if we come back late. Anyways, I think your precious Hinata seems to be getting more serious." Another punch was impacted to his previous bruise shaping itself to an odd form. "Ah! Owwie! Now Tobi is probably going to think this is like a snowman and draw on this bump with his dumbass marker!"

"What the…" I muttered to my soul as Sasori rolled his eyes inconsiderately.

"Come on. Let's get moving. Sakura, or whatever your name is, carry Hinata."

"You're not afraid we'll escape?"

"You'd be safer if you didn't escape. This forest is not what is seems. Things lurk around here and they'll kill you if they want."

I scoffed scornfully and somehow carried Hinata despite the fact that my wrists were still chained. We traveled at a steady pace, and stopped frequently to check on Hinata and make sure we were going the right direction. During the journey, Hinata twisted about countless times and unconsciously groaned repeatedly.

"Are we there yet? Hinata doesn't seem stable at all!" I shouted irritably. I sighed with my eyes closed and ended bumping into Deidara.

"Ow, un. What the hell was that for?"

"Huh? Why are we stopping this time?"

"We're here duh, un."

My seemingly distraught body came upon the mansion-like environment. "Hurry up, un."

"Hmm." Hinata gurgled. "Sakura…Where are we?"

"I guess the Akatsuki's base."

I stumbled through the welcoming gate and shuffled into the entrance cautiously. My eyes perked up and memorized the interior outlook as I deliberately pursued behind the two dangerous men.

Hinata POV

Experiencing the sensation of being half-awake and half-asleep made everything seem quite delusional. My mind couldn't separate if things subsisted to be factual or a fantasy. My vision was fairly blurry, but I assumed I was on someone's back according to the temperature of my nerves and that the texture beneath was sturdy and rocky. The bright pink hair spattered around the wobbly surface hinted that it had to be Sakura. "Hmm." I grieved as if I was endeavoring myself to acquire the skill to speak. "Sakura…Where are we?" I managed.

"I guess the Akatsuki's base." She retorted unsurely. She dragged her limbs through a hallway trailing some amount of people that I couldn't make out. While I struggled to clear my sight, someone from behind stripped me off of Sakura, and afterwards I heard a thud then a slam.

"Sakura? What happened?" I squealed though never obtained a reply. Eventually my headache scrambled through my thoughts again causing me to grip my skull.

"ey! Cal- Dow! Un…" I heard.

Sasori POV

"She's cute and all, but damn annoying when she's sick, un." Deidara criticized after he accomplished calming down the troubled girl. I pivoted my head a bit until she came into my view. "Maybe we should bring the other one to heal her, un."

"Fine." I agreed. The discolor-haired kunoichi was distantly escorted from Deidara, and her fuming fist didn't stop me from believing that she was discontented. "Go heal Hinata." I commanded.

She muttered several curses and rushed to Hinata's side. Almost as if she sensed her, Hinata's eyes surprisingly flickered open. "You okay?" Sakura questioned.

"Not really." Sakura sweetly patted her forehead.

"I think you have a fever."

Hinata POV

"A fever?" I blinked innocently. _Great. Now how will we escape from them?_ I wondered. Sakura commenced to try to cool down my fever, while I examined the room. I was placed in the far corner opposite from two messy beds. Instantly, the fever cooled enough for me to be able to think. "I'm okay, Sakura."

"Deidara, go put her back into that room." Sasori informed.

"Room? I'm going with her." I interrupted.

"You're staying here with us."

"Huh? Why?"

"We can't afford for you guys to communicate to try and escape again."

"Don't worry." Sakura chirped. She silently mouthed a few words that meant "We'll try to escape after we get some rest."

After Sakura was harshly guided her out the room by Sasori, I heard loud foot-steps speeding closer to the room where we remained reminding me of a stampede. "Oh shit, un." Deidara grumbled. Right after his statement was completed an unlikely head smashed through the wall.

"Deidara-sempai!" The head screeched.

(This is where it's sort of going to be weird XD)

"What do you what Tobi, un?" _Tobi…?_

"Why did sempai replace the toilet seat! Tobi's butt finds the foreign texture uncomfortable. Tobi thinks it's too slippery!"

"Ugh whatever, un." Deidara eyes brightened as if a light bulb lit up above his head. He stroked the double bruise miserably. "Don't even think about drawing a snowman on my bruise when I'm asleep, un."

The amusing man crashed through the wall as if going through air, leaving an accurately carved shape of his body in the ruins. "I don't think it's a snowman! I thought sempai was an animate vegetable and sprouted a squash."

"Huh? Tobi…say that again, un." The blonde muffled indicating that he was well aware of the change of his 3rd person dialogue.

"That again, un."

"No you idiot! Say some random thing, un."

"Hm. When sempai is asleep, Tobi cuts Deidara's toenails!" Miraculously, a jar popped into the hands of the masked man, and all the while hearts gathered around the atmosphere that surrounded the two objects as if it was specifying they contained some sort of extraordinary future together.

"W-What the hell, un! Pein told me I some messed-up disease! Damn it! I took all those calcium pills for nothing, un!"

I watched as the two bickered more, until Sasori arrived back with an unsatisfying appearance. "Ugh. Tobi. Use the door next time, especially since we have somebody here."

"Hm? OH! HELLO THERE!" He scrambled next to me, not minding that he was so close that his breath rammed around my exposed skin. Without any hesitation, the enthusiastic Akatsuki member energetically shook my hand. "MY NAME IS TOBI! TOBI LIKES TO MEET PEOPLE, BUT PEOPLE DON'T LIKE TOBI! DO YOU LIKE TOBI? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? ARE YOU A NEW MEMBER OF THE AKATSUKI! TOBI LIKES YOU! WHAT IS LITTLE GIRL'S NAME?"

"Um, sure. Er, I was captured with my friend, no and Hinata." I answered trying to make sure I didn't miss a question as well as answering them in the correct order.

More footsteps occurred and the door creaked open. A man stood with long black hair and red eyes similar to Kurenai sensei's. It shocked me, so I nudged toward the corner more trying to hide myself. "What is that thing you put in my room?" He asked. His eyes lurked around the room without him having to move his face, and finally caught a glimpse of me. "Why did you bring her?"

"The 'thing' in your room is Sakura. We put her there because we trying to lure the Kyuubi, un. That's Hinata, un."

"You only needed one to lure the Kyuubi."

"Uh, un…Sasori, why did we bring Hinata, un?"

"How would I know, you're the one who carried her." Sasori accused. "By the way, Hinata that's Itachi Uchiha."

**Sorry for the short chapter, I kind of wanted to stop there :P. Oh so I'm thinking about making some more stories. Lol I don't want this to be the only one. I might work on more stories after I finish this one hopefully lol. If you guys are fans of Hinata and Sasuke, then I think my next story will be for them :D. Then I might do Deidara and Hinata. Then I might even do this thing for Sakura and Rock Lee XD maybe not though. Yeah anyways, later I'll do more couples with Hinata and some other people I like, so check it out if you like the way I write! Oh and thank you for those who reviewed again, it makes me feel all happy like! You should've seen me when I got my first 2 reviews for this story XD. I spazzing and leaping around the house. So, I hope more of my readers will actually review XD. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. It'll be more drama I guess in later chapters. This story is actually almost finished unless someone wants to suggest me to write some random scene lol, but it has to fit the plot ^.^. Ok I'll shut up, lol starting to feel like my friend who blabbers a lot XD. **


	10. Not Working out

**Wow so I read the ending of my last chapter, and wow it is really shitty XD. I should really listen to songs while I write. Lol, if anyone has any awesome yet sort of depressing songs, tell me them XD. It makes me go dramatic and stuff and then I write better I guess lol. **

**Disclaimer: YES! THEY ARE FINALLY NOT HAVING A CONVERSATION! Okay, hehe I do NOT own Naruto! I'd rule the anime world if I did :P or at least be like a millionaire or some rich dude.**

Hinata POV

"Humph, waste of time." Itachi spat tediously.

"Tobi wants to go to a bar today. Who wants to come with Tobi?" He awaited for several volunteers, however the whisk of the moving fan was his only response. "What? No one likes Tobi!" He slipped his palms with mine sending promising eyes to me. "Hinata-hime, would you go with me?"

"Hey, un. I call her hime!" Deidara whined.

"Uh, um…" I blurted indecisively. "Um, sure?"

"YAY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI CONVINCED A GIRL TO GO TO A BAR WITH TOBI!" He exclaimed and rushed through the door dragging my body behind him.

"Shit, un. What just happened?"

"You'd better save that girl." Itachi warned and his eyes met Sasori's. "Especially you Sasori. I heard you have feelings for her. Humph, how unlike you."

"Eh, Tobi?" I temporarily discontinued him from his extreme rampage, and shot him innocent puppy eyes.

"AWWW! HINATA-HIME! TOBI THINKS YOU ARE ADORABLE!" He scuffed my hair the same way Deidara did allowing me to grumble unsatisfied, though he didn't hear it.

"Um, anyways, can we, er bring Sakura with us?" I shyly requested.

"Who's Sakura? Tobi doesn't know what a Sakura is. OH OH! Is Hinata-hime talking about that piece of cotton candy in Itachi's room?"

"Um…yes I think…?"

"OH! WHY? COTTON-GIRL IS SO MEAN TO TOBI! Tobi likes to take Itachi's weird contact lenses that make him look cool, so Tobi went into the room and found cotton-girl crying, and all Tobi did was try to eat her!"

"Well, Uh…Well Sakura" I strained for an excuse. _Damn it what do I say?_ "Please Tobi." I hopefully persuaded.

"Hmm, alright!"

Sasori POV

"Damn, where's that damn Tobi and your girlfriend, un?" Deidara interrogated.

"Why do you keep thinking she's my girlfriend?"

"Because, you kiisseeedddd her." He purposely lengthened the word kissed.

"Humph, she's smart though. When we left, the door to Itachi's room was open. They brought the other kunoichi with her. They will probably try to escape again, so we'd better hurry."

"Hm, un. What type of bar would Tobi go to…Oh that one!" He pointed to an extended sign where the title was 'The bar for people who feel like going to bars'

"This seems pretty Tobi-like, but how do we know for sure."

"You can't smell his insanely poisoning perfume from here, un?"

Hinata POV

The sky darkened soon after we vanished, we arrived to a bar with an unusually lingering name. Already, Tobi became drunk after a few drinks and attempted to offer me several, but I just pretended to drink them. I wasn't going to let this opportunity to getaway slip away from my fingers like our last chance. I tapped Sakura, and whispered to her ear. "Sakura, we should try to escape now. Tobi is drunk and-"

"Huh? Oh hi Hinata! Oh my gosh, let's go dance around those hot guys!" She squealed.

"Wha? Oh crap, you're drunk." I realized as she pulled me into the dance floor.

"Where is Hinata-hime going? Tobi wants to dance too!" Tobi slithered toward Sakura and me, and they both freakishly danced like goofballs.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" All she did was giggle and danced even more gawkily. I tried to pull her away, but she refused irritably. "We are supposed to be escaping…"

"Hey, how about escaping with me?" A random man wickedly suggested with a seducing voice.

"Or me?" Another one comfortably wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh! Get away from me!" I slapped away their beer-stinking grasps away. "This place is getting creepier every second. I've got to get away from each other. I can get Sakura later." I decided.

Another arm wrapped around my waist, except it uncovered to be Tobi. "Hinata-hime wants to leave?" He acted as though he was a sophisticated straight man with a slight implication of immaturity.

"U-uh, no Tobi." Although the somehow intelligent man figured out my plan, his voice was unbelievably endearing and to-die-for.

I rested my hand over his stiff shoulder. "Don't worry. I just, have to go to the bathroom." I swindled the drunken man.

"Oh, ok. Tobi is going to go dance more." I stressfully searched for the bathroom, and then once I did, the signs were ruined so much probably from the drunken people that I couldn't tell the gender.

"Oh great. Please have no one in there and a window." I pleaded. When I entered the grueling bathroom, I heard voices that were familiar.

"Would you hurry up?" A voice reprimanded.

"I'm sorry! Tobi made me this shitty drink before and said was good for my colon, un!"

"Un?" I uttered out loud. "Oh great. Just my luck."

"Who's there, un? Why does it sound like a girl and why did she copy me by saying un, un?" Deidara grunted, not bothering to check behind him. (Btw Deidara is using the toilet thingy that men use that has like no stall lol)

"Deidara, you dumbass, it's Hinata."

The blonde pulled up his boxers and glared at me. "Eep!" I squealed, shielding my eyes and whirling around, so my back would face him.

"We know all about your little plan of trying to escape." Sasori notified, and during the time Deidara zipped up his pants.

"It was an epic fail." I told him. "Eh, Deidara. Aren't you going to wash your hands?"

"Guys as sexy as me don't need to wash their hands." I glanced wide-eyed, and shivered for he has touched me countless times.

While the thoughts of Deidara touching me twirled through my mind, Sasori held my hand as though we were couple. "Don't get any ideas, Deidara. I'm just making sure she doesn't try to get away again."

Before we even exited the bathroom, warmth invaded my face and my palms soon became nervously sweaty, or was it his? I wasn't sure, but the anxiety was still exploiting through me.

The lights were dimmed in the dance/ drinking room and everybody was on the floor unconscious. Deidara slapped the thumb-sucking Tobi and kicked Sakura in the head. "Hey! Don't treat her like that!" I daringly defied him.

He scoffed and put Tobi's arm around his shoulder and pulled Sakura. "Holy crap. This girl is fucking heavy."

"Huh? Tobi fell asleep?" Tobi's renewed body woke. "OMG, TOBI HAS TO GO TO THE GROCERY STORE TO BUY SOME SAUSAGES! WHO WANTS TO COME?"

"Tobi, I think you've done enough." Sasori muttered.

"Yeah, un. No one wants to go midnight shopping with you."

"GASP! Sasori is holding Hinata's hand! Aaah! Love love love!" Then like a butterfly, well sort of, he flew away elegantly, using the wall instead of the door again.

I heaved, sensing the last of my energy drain away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, duh. Can't even remember the last time I ate."

"Hey, Sasori, why don't you carry the girl? I'd be the man thing to do, un." Deidara snickered wildly until the weight of Sakura took effect.

Sasori 'humphed' and grabbed me, positioning me the way Deidara usually held me. (Bridal-style) I sleepily snuggled toward him, not caring that Deidara was snorting from the image.

"Hehe, it's too bad you two are enemies. You guys would've been cute together. Sort of like Konan and Pein." Deidara couldn't help saying.

Sasori POV

Even though it was over midnight, everyone was still awake doing their usual things. Astoundingly, Tobi was there before us, gleefully preparing his sausages.

I snapped the lights on, while Deidara left to steal Tobi's sausages and put Sakura back. Hinata yawned and fluttered her eyes to adapt to the new lighting.

"You seem really tired. You should get some sleep." I recommended motherly. She didn't reply, instead the agitated teen wobbled to the same corner as before and leaned her head to the wall. "That will be quite uncomfortable position during the night."

"Leave me alone." She fought back. She wasn't usually the one who was easily angered. I sat next to her and tested her temperature with my hand. She was burning up again and her cherry-colored cheeks clued the condition returned.

"Come on, your fever will just get worse if you don't get into the bed." She stubbornly thrashed her head from left to right. Nevertheless, I carried her anyways to the bed closer to the door, tucking her in.

"Aww, is Sasori playing mommy?" Hidan teased and at the same time entering the room.

"Shut the fuck up. I need to keep her alive or her loved-ones will just try to kill us."

"Humph, so who's the babe?" He stroked her hair and grinned deviously.

"Whoa. What are Hidan and Sasori doing to Hinata-hime?" Tobi bumbled out of nowhere.

"Hm, un. These sausages are so gross Tobi, un. They taste like shit."

"Deidara-sempai! Don't eat them. Thhheeyyy are miinnee! They are made from this special tofu!"

"Hmm?" Hinata got up a bit, wondering what the commotion is. "What the heck? Why am I surrounded with guys?"

"Cuz you damn smoking baby." Hidan flirted.

"Like my sausages." Tobi added.

"Maybe you guys should give her some space. She looks really tired." I advised.

"Sasori, un. I think I have to sleep in this room for a while. Konan came back from her trip and now I have nowhere to sleep."

"Eh? There are only two beds." Hinata indicated.

"Well, un. You are just going to have to sleep with one of us." (Not like that XD I'm not a pervert)

"Can't you two sleep together?"

"Hell no. I'm not gay, (un)." They shrieked in unison.

"It's like a rule for us guys. Like you girls, when a girl dates a guy and breaks up with them, the friend doesn't go out with that guy. So who's it going to be?" Deidara nudged closer to Hinata, though she stayed silent. "Hm, well I think you and Sasori need to get to know each other better." He resolved and ambled out the room.

Hinata POV

After Deidara skeptically departed from the room, Sasori stood from his position and took off his shirt. "What are you doing?" I cried, blushing furiously.

"Changing. I want to go to sleep." He alleged, making me feel like a fool. I shuddered as the red-head stripped of everything except his boxers. Instead of seeing human skin, I saw a wooden-like structure of him, though his statements made me forget about it. "Are you sure you want to sleep in that."

I scanned my body discovering that I was still wearing the dress from the wedding. "What else am I suppose to wear?" I taunted. His hands merged into the closet, and later he hurled some male clothing to me.

"Go change in the bathroom."

I strolled into the bathroom and changed. Once I completed the task, the clothes appeared loose and uncomfortable in the mirror, and I felt like a tomboy. When I came out, no one was in sight and the atmosphere darkened. I shrugged my shoulders and serenely covered myself with the blanket. I heard the door open and the bed move a bit. Because of their tranquil approach, I guessed it was Sasori. He lay somewhat close to me with his back facing me. _Someone in the Leaf village should be searching for us, and we could leave this horrible place. For now, I should get some sleep. _

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked this chapter :D. I just thought of them going to a bar and what would happen so yeah. Review pwease ^.^. This one should be longer than the last chapter. So, I'll be updating less sooner, because I'm trying to work on the first chapter of the Sasuke and Hinata story. Plus, I have to learn more Spanish . I suck at it XD. I'm still open to ideas :D. And I love you people who review. You can one of those virtual galletas (cookies in Spanish, well I hope lol) everybody is giving to their reviewers.**


	11. Please Don't Leave Me Behind

**OMG! GALLETA DOESN'T MEAN COOKIE :O. Dang it. My stupid Spanish learning thingamajiger is so dumb. Giving me the wrong info -.-, but I guess cracker means the same thing lol thank you in your dreams as well ^.^ for the info. Oh oh, and thank for the rest of you guys who are reviewing for each chapter :D. Lol, there's one huge review from my best friend O.o. Anyways, here's this chapter :DDD. Oh and if you guys don't mind, if you'd like to review I would like if you guys could log in so I can reply :O and show my appreciation xPPP. IF YOU WANT. I don't really care psha, what you talking about…**

**Naruto: Deeeebbaateoo**

**Sasuke: Naruto -.- you spelled it wrong.**

**Temari: Actually Jen9898 did, she can't spell it because she can't remember how to.**

**Jen9898: OK WHAT THE FREAK! Go away you side characters! And Sasuke, you're not even in this fanfiction! :O!**

**Sasuke: Hm. Well I will be in the next fanfiction you make. Then I can finally have Hinata…**

**Hinata: ~.~ not again…**

**Jen9898: So again, if you guys like mystery stories and detective stuffs and like Sasuke and Hinata, I'll be making that story :D. SOooon, I'll tell you when I make the first chap. I can give you guys my crappy summary; just ask for it in your review if you don't want to review than pm me for the summary. I only got like one page done. -.-**

**Tenten: *whispers in Temari's ear* She's so lame.**

**Jen9898: AAAHH! :O!**

**Hinata: Yeah um Jen9898 doesn't own Naruto! Just the plot! **

**Tenten: Aaah! Not in the eye!**

Hinata POV

"Huh? I can't find the toenail clippers!" A muffled tone panicked.

"Hm?" I wondered. I searched for the clock. 4AM. "Ughhh…"

"No they are supposed to be next to my special chopsticks! OH NO TOBI LOST THE CHOPSTICKS TOOOO?" Again the voice that unmistakably resembled as Tobi exclaimed.

"Tobi?" As if he actually heard my voice, the door slammed undone, and the vision-seizing radiance roused, blocking our vision.

"SASORI! DEIDARA-SEMPAI! TOBI CAN'T FIND HIS POSSESIONS! TOBI SUSPECTS SOMEONE IS HERE!"

"TOBI, UN! WHAT THE EFFF, UN! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"TOBI CAN'T SLEEP WITHOUT TOBI'S SPECIAL POSSESIONS! IF TOBI CAN'T SLEEP, THEN NO ONE CAN!" He pause, letting the aggravated steam from uh…his mouth? "Eh, Hinata-hime? Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired Tobi." I yawned, rubbing my eyes drowsily.

"Aw poor hime needs her beauty sleep. Deidara-sempai needs to help Tobi find Tobi's stuff."

"Damn it, un, why me?"

"Just go, Deidara, the faster the better." Sasori resolved.

Hours later…

"Ugh, Tobi, un. Someone stole your crap, get over it. It's already the morning, and none of us got any sleep, un."

"NOOOO Tobi still thinks somebody is here!"

As the two argued for the 100th time this morning, a lady with sapphire locks approached them with a grueling face. "Hey, Deidara. Pein wants to see the two captives you've captured." She reported. She appeared cold-hearted though gorgeous yet strange for wearing the rose in her hair.

"Hey Konan, are you and Pein going out yet, un?"

"I could answer that, but then you would end up dead." She insensitively wandered away, permitting them to terminate their assigned task.

"FINALLY! I HHATE BEING IN THAT ROOM! Especially with that stupid brother that made Sasuke leave." Sakura bawled letting herself weep when the remembrance of Sasuke came to her. "Stupid Orochimaru and his gay ways of taking him from my life!" The water poured from her eyes staining her clothes and continued to flood the hallway.

"Ugh, calm her down. The leader doesn't want to see someone like you in such a feeble state, un."

"Sakura." I stated calmly while she let her hiccups and tears increased. "Calm down. We can't show our true emotions to these criminals. We have to be strong."

As soon as I reassured the frantic kunoichi, Sasori and Deidara shoved us into a murky room packed in aging air and dust.

"What the hell? I can't see…" Sakura promptly nagged.

I signaled multiple hand signs activating my Byakugan almost successfully. The rooms seem to have sucked out our chakra forbidding us to utilize any technique; however I did catch a short glimpse of a hefty amount of chakra behind me. I ducked readily as a kunai knife aimed for my head.

"Humph, A Hyuga?" Finally, a light appeared near the far corner. A man, who was probably the one who threw then deadly weapon, had orange hair and uncountable piercings located almost everywhere around his face. "At least you're smarter than 'that', trying to use your Byakugan."

"WHAT?" Sakura raised a fist while the door unfastened and sealed.

"Sasori, why did you capture these two? And where is the Kyuubi?"

"The ugly girl is to lure the Kyuubi here, because she's supposed to be his wedded wife."

"What about the Hyuga girl."

Silence emerged for a few seconds. "How should I know? Deidara was the one who carried her."

"Hm. Well, she seems interesting. Sasori, you shall be her instructor and make her one of us. If she doesn't agree kill her." _Again with the killing? _The pierced male then faced us arrogantly. "We'll let you two stay here for now."

Naruto POV

"KIBA! SMELLL FREAKING FASTER! MY WIFE IS OUT THERE! DEBBBATTEYOO! (hope I spelled it right D:)" I uncontrollably raged.

"Naruto, calm down. Sakura is not the only one missing. Hinata is too."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hm? Look Kiba look look look."

He sniffed, and retracted from the loathsome fragrance. "Yeah, I can smell that disgusting odor from the wedding. Ugh that guy should really wash his hands. It's almost as unbearable as your farts. Really, if you hadn't eaten so much ramen I would've beaten you in the chunin exam. Huh? Naruto? Where are you?"

"Ah, that hurt…"

"Wow really, you bumped into a tree."

"Hey shut up! It's so damn dark in here." I brushed away the bark from my signature pants. "Come on. Look there's a window with a light on!" We trotted through the gate and peeped through the glass. No human being was found throughout the room, so I hopped into the undersized window. "Kiba, hurry up."

"I'm not going in there. It smells like shit."

"Humph, whimp." I hovered through the trash surrounding me so comfortably it was as if I lived there. Even though they were part of the Akatsuki, it seemed as though the one who possessed this room was pretty random. "OOOH! NAILCLIPPERS? AAAHH! THESE CHOPSTICKS ARE PERFECT FOR MY CHAMPIONSHIP RAMEN EATING CONTEST!" I greedily stuffed them into my pockets and examined the scattered things until I heard a man talking about his toenail clippers.

"La la la la, oooh, time to clip sempai's toenails!" The man chirped. I yelped and flustered into a closet that was constrained of teddy bears instead of attire. "Huh? I can't find the toenail clippers!"

"Hm, they are all mine…" I cackled within myself.

"No they are supposed to be next to my special chopsticks! OH NO TOBI LOST THE CHOPSTICKS TOOOO?"

He whimpered his way to the hallway and into another unknown room, while I popped my head out breathing in fresher air.

"Naruto! Did you get them yet?" Kiba blubbered from the window with his hands cautiously covering his nose.

"No, but I got these!" I held up the useless, random tools as Kiba illustrated a revolting face.

"Tobi will show sempai!"

"Shit, got to go!" I hastily rushed into the closet quickly after Kiba ducked away.

"Tobi, un. Who cares if you don't have your crap, now you won't have to cut my toenails anymore."

"NOOO! Tobi thinks there is an intruder. Maybe they will take Hinata-hime!"

"Or that pink piece of crap, un."

_WHAT! SAKURA IS NOT A PINK PIECE OF CRAP! _I urged to destroy them, but the Leaf village to their base was such an outsized expanse, I hadn't had the energy. After incalculable hours, they had finally left the room, and I heard Sakura's voice.

"FINALLY! I HHATE BEING IN THAT ROOM! Especially with that stupid brother that made Sasuke leave. Stupid Orochimaru and his gay ways of taking him from my life!"

"Sasuke? She still cares about him…" Distress assaulted my emotions. "But she married me." Even though the comment bothered me, I still had to save her.

Hinata POV

"Hinata I don't think we are ever going to get out of here." Sakura declared.

"Tobi." I interpreted.

"What? What about that creeper?"

"He said that he thought someone was here. It must be our rescuers."

"SAKURA! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto boomed just as the door split into pieces. "I CAME TO RESCUE YOU!" He clutched her arm briskly and sprinted away.

"Huh? W-what about me?" I headed to their direction hysterically with the feeling of rejection sputtering within my gut. My head spun side to side hurriedly until I saw Naruto's foot leap into Tobi's trashy environment.

"Hinata, un. Where are you going?" Deidara investigated my state as I corralled my tremendous pant.

"Um, I wanted to check Tobi's room for his nail clippers and stuff." I improvised.

"Oh, I'll go with you, un." _Ugh really, not the time for attention._

Arriving to the designated room let to disappointment. The window was unbolted lazily which meant they escaped, and without me.

"Hm? Why is the window open, un?"

"I'm not sure."

Sakura POV

"NARUTO! You forgot about Hinata!"

"EH? Hinata was there too?"

"You baka!"

"Naruto!" Kiba edged toward us. "Where is Hinata?"

"Eh…forget about her, Sakura-chan! Hm? You seem pale!"

"We haven't eaten since we were captured."

"Ugh, forget you guys. I'll go save Hinata myself!" Kiba fled heatedly, distinguishing that Naruto wasn't concerned of the absence of Hinata.

**Eh, this is short lol, whoa my A/N is so big in the top :O. I'm sorry if I bore you about my life or whatever I wrote in there XD. Oh and sorry for that this chapter is so straightforward hehe I'm lazy ~.~. Pm or ask in your review if you'd like the summary for my Sasuke and Hinata mystery story :DD. Sakura was pretty pathetic :P sowwy, but it's because I just watched the episode where Sasuke leaves her and Mwahaha knocked her out xD. I'm sorry that was mean :O. Hope you Sakura fans don't hate me . Oh this might be a hint to next chapter or next next one, but I need someone to explain what Pein's powers are and what they can do and stuff without spoiling anything pwease :). Not really a hint, but whatever! **


	12. Okay?

**Woot yay this is the 12****th**** chapter. I think lol, not sure. Wow, writing this is so tiring D: and I noticed the beginning of my story is so lame. I should've made it better. Bleh it's the morning and I am so tired waah. Why am I telling you this? -.-.**

**Temari: Hurry and bring Hinata back! I miss her :(.**

**Hinata: Aw, I miss you too Temari :D.**

**Jen9898: Hey hey, you guys aren't supposed to be having contact :O**

**Kiba: Don't worry, I'll save her!**

**Temari: Heh, Kiba you sound like a lame superhero.**

**Sasuke: Jen9898 doesn't own Naruto, just this crappy plot.**

**Jen9898: Hey how uncool. I haven't written in like 2 years :O.**

**Sasuke: Hm, no excuse. Your next fanfiction is going to be better than this one.**

**Deidara: Hey, un. I want know what happens next, so everybody shut up :D.**

**(Note that I haven't written for a while, btw sorry for that xD, so I can't remember much about the story line lolz. So bear with me if I repeat or say something that doesn't follow the story line but I think I remember xD cuz I wrote it. Ok ok I'll listen to Deidara and shut up ~.~)**

Hinata POV

"How could they leave me? Was I really that unimportant?" I rocked in the bed unaccompanied, holding in my snuffles robustly.

"Lalalala. Hm? Hinata-hime! Why does Hinata-hime seem so depressed?"

"It's nothing Tobi. I just, you wouldn't get it."

"Hm okay. Does Hinata-hime want to help Tobi make some tofu weenies?"

"Heh, nah I'm okay."

"Okie, bye bye! Tobi feels as though he has constipation!"

Subsequently, a bird fluttered its symmetric wings and perched itself comfortably on the window that allowed me to gaze at the outer world. The enchanting feathered creature twitched grievously while concurrently pecking on the window. I sighed and stood up. "What's wrong? Are you lost little guy?" I compassionately reassured. I slid the weirdly unfit able window out. "You shouldn't stay here. It's dangerous. Now fly off." I slung the critter away from the hide-out only to spot it fly back tediously.

"Tweet tweet!" It twittered exhaustingly.

"I can't understand you." I reminded smugly. It wiggled its leg signaling the note attached. "Ohh!" I excitedly detached it.

"Hm what is it Hinata-hime, un?" Deidara grumbled with his messy toothbrush within his mouth as well as the ones located at the palm of his hands.

I crumpled the note into my fist while releasing the bird. "I was just helping this bird from being trapped in here."

"Hum, do you have something in your other hand, un?"

"No, um when am I supposed to train with Sasori?"

"I don't know. I think he's out in the train field now. You should go, un."

I irked in relief, and carefully unrolled the feeble note. _Hinata! It's Kiba! Stupid Naruto already left with Sakura, so it's just me and Akamaru who will save you! Try to get outside, so we can catch your scent :). _

"Aww Kiba! He even put a smiley face!" I squealed, and pointed at the cute smiley face, though ended up smashing and rubbing it out.

"Hey, that bastard Sasori is waiting for you. You should hurry. He gets so damn impatient." A familiar gray-haired man reminded.

"Okay. Eh, who are you?"

"You don't remember this sexy bitch? I'm Hidan." The fabric he wore was the same of the Akatsuki.

"You seem too old to be fighting."

"HUH? Okay, I'll let that go since you're hot."

"Eh, sorry. You have gray hair so I thought you were old." His eyelid went into a stunned spasm until he jolted away silently.

Sasori POV

"What is taking her so long?" I inquired, and then checked my hidden watch for the 30th time; however the extensive wait was rewarded once presence finally appeared. "You're late."

"I got lost." She fumbled uncaringly then allowed her eyes to wander aimlessly hoping to find anything that could distract her from this event.

"Pay attention."

Leisurely yet keenly, she faced me with the natural monotony expression I expected.

"Show me what you can do."

She grumbled a tedious response that wasn't voluble for my ears, though I ignored it and let her continue her presentation. She preformed accurate hand signs, while closing her eyes to concentrate.

Hinata POV

_Kiba? Where are you? It's such a pain to show him my own tactics to an enemy._

Rustle rustle. Eh? My eyes unwrapped from the blinding darkness and searched for the sound. Already, Sasori armed himself with his puppet, and as I presumed, the weapon blasted into the tree thickets along with the chakra lines trailing the toy.

"Kiba?" I shouted.

Oddly, fire shot out from the trees while the puppet retreated. "Hm? Who is this?" Sasori's eyebrow rose almost as puzzled as me.

"HUUHHH? W-what are you doing here?"

"Saving you." He answered.

"Hinata, who is this?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

**LOL this is such a lame ending. I am such a loser XD. This is the lamest twist ever. Ah, I feel so bad! :( I didn't update for a while lol. I got caught up with thinking about being a fashion designer. Yeah :D. Lol. Well that and I'm lazy. So, hoped this was a good chapter. It's coming pretty close to the ending. Just 2 maybe even 3 chapters :O WHoo! Or more because this one is really short. Like super short xD, because I'm so lazy and feel the need to update for you guys. **


End file.
